Guns & Roses: Counterplay
by KayCay
Summary: Years after taking down the Syndicate and The New Era, Amber's lost her memory because of a certain corporation and won't leave Steelport without a fight. With their own media group against them and Amber changed, will Nathan get his wife back as well as his city? Brighter futures, better lives. Guns and Roses Trilogy, Rated T, R&R. Set in 2018.
1. Chapter 1: Staying Classy

_**What's up, guys? Yes, this is the Third yet last instalment of the Guns & Roses series. Thanks a lot to everyone who's supported the original G&R and its sequel, Chaos & Bloodshed. If it wasn't for all the reviews, views, follows and faves, this wouldn't have happened. But I must warn you, everything in Steelport changes, starting from now.**_

_**So, without further ado, hope you guys Enjoy Reading! ;)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any character from the Saints Row series. And what a better way to start this, but with a heist. Wink.**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Staying Classy**

"You know what would've been cooler?" Amber-Leigh Collins asked the frames with her as they gradually scaled floors via elevator. Everyone was wearing clothes appropriate for the moment: different coloured suits, black leather gloves, black sneakers and black balaclavas in their pockets. With her was Nathan, the leader of the 3rd Street Saints and her husband, Canada and Jeremy. "If we were fucking pirate ninjas. That would've been cool. Or even ninja with nunchucks and we did this in the night. Dodging lasers and shit."

"Amber," her husband said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Your mind's very... _Creative_ but we're heisting. If we wanna rob a bank, we gotta do it with style."

"But you told me you tried to. Why you doing it again?"

"This time, I know we can do this."

"What happened last time?" Canada asked, getting a robotic spider the size of an average eye from the large duffel bag in front of her, calibrating it with her phone and it sprung to life, its purple, beady eyes lighting up and scuttling in circles in her palm.

"We got caught then that whole Syndicate shit happened."

"Damn. Well, I hope we don't get caught and that BOT 2.0 works. Been working on this prototype for quite a while."

"What does it do?" her friend asked, taking her diamond-encrusted Shepherds from the bad and placing them in the holsters behind her, hiding it with her blazer.

"Unlike BOT 1.0, it doesn't mess up people's nervous system. It's a signal jammer and laser cutter."

"What about our cells?"

"Oh, they're state-of-the-art."

"Correction: _we're_ state-of-the-art. I mean, we're ahead of everybody. Well, most people..."

"It shouldn't block out communications from our phones thanks to Kinzie. If someone was to call the police, all they'd get is white noise."

"And the laser cutter?"

"It's to cut out a hole in the vault. I don't know what you lots were thinking, maybe C4 charges or somethin', but I was thinking laser cutter. Not even an over-powered drill could go through that kind of material they're packing there."

"Nice going, Maple. I like that. Okay, so we go in, find the bank manager and take his key card for the biometric scan before the vault. We have at least 20 seconds before the cops arrive so we need to be fast. Try to avoid innocent casualties, _please,_ and shoot out the cameras. _Or..._ We could go in there, guns blazing."

"Now that," Nathan said. "That is something we can work on. Okay, everyone remember your codes: Jeremy's Cobra, Canada's Fox, Amber's Tiger and I'm Eagle."

"Oh, no wonder our suits are corresponding." Canada threw her arms in the air in realisation and Jeremy couldn't help a little snigger escape his throat. Kicking the duffel bag aside and hearing the elevators jingle for a second, the doors revealed the bank to the Saints and their eyes glittered. "Contacts on and earpieces on?"

"On and ready."

"Okay, don't draw attention, no innocent casualties like Amber said and stay classy. Amber and Jeremy, find the bank manager and signal us when you have. Nathan and I will position ourselves to take out the guards and cameras arranged accordingly. So, we ready to heist?"

"'Course."  
"Aren't we?"  
_"Born_ ready."

The four scattered about the lobby, Amber walking to the far right to pick the lock while Jeremy covered for her, fast-talking the guard nearest and keeping his attention on his chocolate eyes. Nathan went west and stood in front of the windows, the guard raising a brow in suspicion but he was too prepared to care. Canada stayed south, needing a take a couple steps out of the elevator to have the perfect view of everything. "Inside yet, Tiger?"

"Almost. I guess Stilwater didn't put a lot of effort keeping the Saints out. Luckily, I'm good at picking locks."

"Right. Jeremy, you're gonna have to tag that guy. He's got too much of an advantage to shoot both of you."

_"Sure..."_ He covered up with words by clearing his throat. "Nice day for a swim, don't you think officer?"

"Yeah... Sure..."

"Oh, what's happening over there?"

"Where?" The guard was completely fooled and turned, Jeremy's fast fingers sticking the spider onto the man's dark jacket and sighed.

"Oh... I thought I saw something. Not sure what's gonna happen these days."

"You can say that again."

"Tiger...!"

"Got it! Wow, and I thought I'd have to use the fake key card. Okay, Cobra, time to go." The guard jerked once on the spot, his limbs going stiff as he fell forward on his face, one lady out of everyone else doing that melodramatic scream. Amber just let out a sigh, _really?_

"Now?" She asked as everyone not fit and ready for a bank robbery swarmed the paralysed guard, watching him jitter on the floor and one very smart person with a black armband pointed at the little gadget.

"Go for it," Nathan replied, his contacts changing his eye colour to blue by mental command and he snagged his pistols from the holsters at the back of his waist, discharging the magazine as he wasted the guards one by one. Everyone's screams of terror made Canada scowl as she took out the nearest three before aiming high, taking out the cameras. The tellers brought out their own weapons, in which were for no reason as Amber embedded two bullets per armed frame and cautiously went for the stairs, Jeremy covering for her.

"Listen up, everybody," Canada said just before she fired warning shots into the bank's ceiling, hopping onto a desk and admiring her now green eyes on the side of her SMG. "This is a heist. I suggest you stay the fuck down so that you don't get shot. Understand?"

"10 seconds. Cobra, you got him yet?"

"Nope. We got his key card."

"Great, we'll meet you up there. Fox, keep the civs in check."

"Gotcha. Everybody, stay on the floor!" She smiled coyly before jumping off the desk, following Nathan through the lobby and she let out a low whistle, only noticing now how big the place was. "Question, Eagle: If this was the Syndicate's bank and you've killed them, whose bank is it now?"

The Boss kinda froze inside, he'd the faintest fucking idea. What she said was true but that didn't stop him from taking what was in that vault. Reaching the vault, the familiar ringing of sirens fluttered through the air and Amber smiled venomously, taking her beanie from her pocket and sliding it on her head. "It's surprising how there's no cameras here."

"Then we have no complaints. Maple, get 2.0 ready on the door, I think we got company."

**"THIS IS STILLWATER P.D! I DEMAND YOU TO COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEADS OR WE WILL USE FORCE!"**

"Maple...!"

"I'm setting it up. Let it adjust first." She secured the spider onto the door and its legs stretched before a little buzzing sound emitted from it, sparks flying everywhere. "There! It shouldn't be long."

"Where's their turrets?"

"Next room."

"Eagle, cover me." Amber jogged out of the room and Nathan walked behind, Jeremy's hand too weak to resist Canada's curves as their lips mashed violently together, her feet already off the ground and legs tight around his hips. He pressed her back onto the closest wall, moans escaping his mouth every time she bit down on his lip. No doubt Amber and Nathan stood there, dumbfounded, with their friendly turret hovering in the air. She looked at him with honey eyes, "If that was us, our clothes would've been on the floor already."

"Huh, no doubt." They grinned together before leaving the other two about their business, Amber sliding to cover as she heard movement on the stairs and he slid beside her, the turret not the one for hiding and confronted the squad. Scanning the suit they had on and finding that didn't have the same encryption key as the four Saints, the little light at the top went red and just ended the lives of the police squad sent to _'use force'_.

"Earth to Cobra and Fox..." Amber spoke with a calm voice through the earpiece, looking at the staircase and frowning, damn, there was a lot of blood. "Please do call us when 2.0 is done. We ain't leaving until we got what we came for."

"Hmm... Uh, yeah... Of course..."

Attempting to avoid the bodies of the SPD, Amber spotted an officer and pulled the trigger, his body jolting at the force and falling past the rail.

"Shit! There's more!" She cried as she sprinted back to the counters, grasping her pistols and letting it rip on the camping swat team. Eagle joined her, bullets hitting the torsos of the police force and his eyes widened, contacts identifying unknown frames as they leaked into the area.

"Androids? Ultor?" He muttered, monitoring how smoothly they moved about the place.

"Ultor's making androids?"

"Seems so."

"How the fuck do we get past them?"

"I would say hack into their mainframe but their exoskeleton's too advanced for that."

"Guys," Jeremy said through their earpieces. "It's done."

"Okay, we're coming! Let's go, Amber." Nathan made his way up the stairs but she stayed where she was, a hand over her stomach. He turned back, "Amber?"

She glared at her hand, slick with her own blood and she cursed to herself and he had almost instantly ran back to her, sweeping her off the floor and jogging back to the vault. While Canada was cracking open a safe inside, Jeremy was covering her until he suddenly saw his close friend in arms. "Amber? Amber, what happened?!"

"She got shot," Nathan replied in an edgy voice, gently placing her on the floor and she hissed, her eyelids wanting to cut off her vision of the world. The pain was unbearable, trying her best not to scream by biting her lower lip until it bled. The blonde man realised two bullets were lodged in her lower torso, peering up at Nathan with sad eyes.

"Amber," he said, pulling her top half onto his lap and confusion had started to set on her face. "Amber, I want you to close your eyes and count to 30 aloud. Can you do that?"

"Am I dying?" She simply asked, her limbs starting to go numb and pale.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry Taylor." Many slides were heard being cocked back behind the bars-no doubt they were the cops-but the Saints didn't retaliate, instead they surrounded Amber and stayed by her side until her time had passed. Canada stumbled out of the metal room with a diamond the size of her fist, but dropped it, not really caring anymore as she spotted a pool of crimson expanding underneath Amber.

"Huh. How... _Convenient..."_ She let a faint grin touch her features before her body flopped, eyes rolling back and Canada stood there, tears flooding down her face.

**SIMULATION END**

The holographic screen was in her face, the whirring that tried to deafen her quietened and she gasped, unable to realise that she was shot. Fucking shot and died in virtual reality. And it hurt like a bitch, too. _No innocent casualties, you know. Must've taken weeks for Kinzie to make the map._ She pushed the projector up from her sight and covered her face, a little hand balling her jeans and she looked up.

It was Dante, his full head of silky, dark brown hair and beautiful, purple eyes staring at her with that innocence and slight charm that she'd always find. He had light skin, just like his father, and had that undying handsomeness that radiated off him; Amber felt her bond with her little boy almost instantly.

"Hey, baby," Amber said softly, picking up her child and placing him in his lap.

"Mummy..." He said, too busy playing with her hair and she laughed, Dante moving to lay miniature kisses on her cheek.

"Dante, where's daddy?"

"Daddy? He's... in the bedwoom."

"Aren't you just so clever? Let's go see daddy." She coiled an arm around him before standing, waving at Pierce as they made their way up the stairs from the basement and into their bedroom. Dante was right, he was here and with his brother laughing hysterically, exaggerating his movements by falling back on the bed.

"Say hi to mummy, Hunter," Nathan said, kissing his wife as soon as the two sat down on the bed and Dante crawled off, pushing Hunter on his back again. This little man looked more like Amber than Nathan, with his true grey eyes that gleamed with pure intelligence but black hair sat on his head. Caramel skin, the most contagious laugh anyone can catch and is noticeably left-handed; she'd realised this when he was drawing a picture, every pencil picked up was with his left hand.

"Hi!" He said, his face lighting up as he leaned forward, cupping his mummy's face as he kissed her.

"Hey, Hunter. What's the motive for today, Nate?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe go to the park or visit Jeremy and Canada. Don't forget the premiere for Nyte Blayde tonight."

"Just did." The two laughed together, falling back on the bed before cuddling up against each other.

_That's how life was now, no more gangs equals no more claiming territory. Steelport couldn't be more calm without The New Era and the Syndicate. But it was only a matter of time before bad luck hit the Saints. Hard._


	2. Chapter 2: Warm Blood, Cold Steel

_**You're gonna feel sorry for a character, what I'm about to put them through. Enjoy Reading! :)**_

_**P.S. I'm preparing you for a dramatic scene. Just sayin'.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Warm Blood, Cold Steel**

14th August, Tuesday 2018

Amber gently stopped her white and purple Sovereign in front of the HQ, pulling up the hand-brake and sighing as she turned the keys and stepped out of the car. She went for this sailor look, with a nautical hat that was slanted, a tight-fitted crop top with a gold anchor on it and a jean jacket, blue and white, waist-high shorts and hi-tops. The skies over Steelport was cloud-free and The New Era was nowhere to be found, not after Amber's vengeful demolition. It was finally their city again and she can roam around, not really giving a fuck. It's been about 4 years, what's to worry about?

She walked around the front of the car, grinning as a familiar figure exited the lobby and winked at her. Laughing, she opened the passenger door and undid the seatbelt that had her little boy strapped securely onto the chair and picked him up with her predominant hand, closing it with the other. "Hey, baby," she heard him say, feeling soft lips press against her cheek and she blushed slightly.

"Hey, Nate. How's Hunter?"

"Oh, he's been sick all morning, the poor thing." He forwarded the back of the vehicle and opened the boot, taking what was inside. "Guessing my little man had fun, _eh?"_

"Oh, he did. Didn't you sweetie?"

"Yeah!" Taylor Dante Collins called out, stretching his arms in the air and Nathan let a smile mess up his serious features.

"Aw. At least he had fun while you were stressing out."

_"Ha ha. Very funny."_

"What's in this bag?" He asked her, holding up the black paper shopping bag, marking the initials 'H&D'.

"That's from Xavier. He came back... He wanted to see Dante."

"And you couldn't invite me?!"

"Who else was gonna look after Hunter? Pierce is scared of him because every time he attempts to hold him, he's blowing raspberries. Not those small ones either, but the full-on splatter of saliva in his face. And he's only 3 and a half."

He chuckled as he stepped away from the car, the boot shutting by itself and the whole car giving off this locking sound when Amber pressed a button. "Viola?"

"Safeword."

"Josh?"

"Terrible with babies. And he's a goddamn actor."

_"True..._ Oleg?" She stopped in her tracks and waited until Nathan noticed she wasn't by his side, and spun around.

She advanced through the lobby with him, calling the elevator and it jingled, "That Russian Superman will end up crushing my child. Or probably eat him."

"Kinzie?"

"Not even."

"What about Shaundi?"

"Too busy_ fu-uh,_ doing naked twister with random guys. I'm still surprised she hasn't caught anything yet."

"That girl's sly, I'll tell you that. Zimos?"

"That auto-tuned voice of his will end up becoming their lullaby."

"Canada?"

"Busy with Lost in Time."

"Okay, okay. What about Gat?"

"Gat? Gat's here?"

"Yeah, he just came back from his last operation. He's with Hunter; the guy's a natural."

"And it seems so," she gestured with her head as the door opened and in their way was a well-built Korean man with a light-skinned toddler, sucking his pacifier, in his arms. The clone looked exactly the same as Gat did before he died but his jacket and shirt was gone, and instead wore this plain purple shirt with pleated trousers and Ultras. And who could forget his trademark sunglasses?

"You must be Amber." He took a step back, whistling low. "Damn, Boss, you chose your girl well. She's got a body and swag."

She giggled, "And you must be Gat, Nathan has told me a lot about you... You look amazing."

"Thanks."

"So how's Hunter doing?"

"Well, his temperature is going down. I'm guessing he'll be better by tomorrow... Do you mind if the Boss and I can talk?"

"He's all yours." She pecked her husband's cheek, excusing herself as she took the shopping bags and slipped past the two Saints, heading upstairs. "Jerry?" She called out, placing her child on the bed and the bags on the floor, a figure exiting the bathroom.

"Yeah?" The American man asked, grinning back at Dante who suddenly squealed in excitement.

"Can you look after Taylor for... At least 10 minutes? I need to go back out there with Caiden."

"Did someone call me?" A calming voice said and she turned, his head popped into the bedroom.

"Yes, Ace. I need you to come with me. Kinzie's got a prototype bike that needs to be examined. And I think you might like it."

"I'll be in your Soverign then." He slipped back out and Amber sighed, spinning on her heels to kiss her little man on the nose.

"Bye, mummy!" Dante said, flexing and relaxing his fingers in a way of saying goodbye and she grinned in experiencing such cuteness. Jogging down the stairs, she saluted Nathan and Gat, Hunter had fallen asleep on his daddy's shoulder, before jumping in the elevator, hitting the last button.

It suddenly went pitch black and a little camera appeared overhead, becoming eye level with Amber. "Configuration..." The metal box spoke with a female, robotic voice, similar to that of the VTOL's, as it scanned her eye and as soon as it did, the walls of the elevator changed. It showed the weather, time and date on one side and the latest news on another. "Amber-Leigh Collins."

"Hey, Sia," she greeted the talking elevator as she swiped down on the news wall to glimpse at different articles and flicked away stuff she didn't want to read.

"Oh, hi. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"For an AI, pretty good. Seems like you're taking Ca-1 with you. Don't you think he's hot?"

"Have a crush on him?"

"No, I'm just... Just asking."

"To be honest, he is quite hot for a cyborg. The others ain't covered in synthetic skin like his, which is actually quite fascinating. They're mostly covered in fixated clothes."

"I know..."

"For a bot with a melancholic voice, you sound kinda depressed." Amber jolted in her space and banged her head on the door, a curse seeping out of her mouth as she tried to gain her balance. "What the fuck man!"

"Depressed? Of course I'm depressed! Why can't I be like him?"

"You're more an AI than a physical cyborg. Making parts last weeks and getting them fitted even longer. And damn! At least warn me when the ride's gonna get rough."

"How?"

"Holographic warning sign saying, oh I don't know, prepare for impact?"

"Sorry... Shouldn't have done that."

She changed the subject swiftly, "Whoa, Maple's in the news?!"

"Yeah, everyone's excited about Lost in Time since the lead lieutenants of the Saints got a cameo in it. I feel so happy for Canada, she got her own game. And plus, Ryder's kinda awesome."

"And Livewire. Livewire was awesome. Mainly because I was her..." She purposely cleared her throat as soon as she hit the second sentence and Sia started laughing and my God, wasn't that the most scariest laugh.

"With the green hair and the radioactive symbol going on, yeah, I think she's okay."

"Okay? Okay?! Her clothes are sexy as hell!"

"She's barely in clothes."

"That's the whole point!"

"Sometimes, I wonder about you Amber."

"Doesn't anyone?" The doors opened and they shared a laugh, sighing in unison when they finished. "I'll see you, Sia."

"You too. Take care." The former smiled as she stepped into the lobby and out of the building, a wolf whistle just about reaching her ears and she glared up at a group of oddly calm fans, who she couldn't help but wave to. The door to her Sovereign unlocked without gesture and she blinked, realising 'Ca-1' had taken the driver seat, his forearm casually draped over the wheel. Smiling, she hopped in and glared at the cyborg, whose clear, pure light blue eyes told her that he was ready to depart.

As soon as he found his focus and pushing down the handbrake, his eyes narrowed on a particular vehicle and Amber, as normal beings would do, tried to also place her attention on what the hell he was staring at. "Caiden...?"

Her phone buzzed and she steadily stole it from her pocket, diving deeper into the device until she found the alert. _'A better life is what you need, Collins.'_, it read and her brows furrowed in confusion, Caiden's face somewhat worried.

"This doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't?"

"You see that black and orange car?" Amber discreetly examined the said car, windows tinted the darkest black but orange logo shining brighter than headlights in the night. That logo... It looked so familiar.

"Yeah, I see it."

"It'd arrived when I got in. Nobody got in, nobody got out."

"Whoever's in that car's planning something." She leaned back, propping her arm up on the car door. "Let's go." Performing a quick u-turn, silver eyes kept their eyes in the side mirror as they watched the black car pull out.

Staring hard at the glove box, she placed her palm on it and waited for it to identify her unique hand print, and it clicked, the door lolling down and she grinned in pure euphoria. Long time since she's used these babies.

Her small but slender fingers reached into the compartment and coiled around her diamond-encrusted Shepherds, the feeling of cold metal touching her skin causing the thrill to become limitless. "Hope my aim is still fine... What am I saying? It's bloody perfect."

The speed of the Sovereign was gaining and gaining fast, the black car picking up speed also and Caiden peered at the rear-view, rolling his shoulders. "Ready."

"Go." The leading car swerved around others, not caring if angered horns emitted from the metal's bellies and besides, they had other plans. Amber put a foot under her, stuck her arms and head out the open window and fired, several bullets hitting the windscreen but not breaking it. Knowing that her hat would fall, she whipped it off her head and went back to shooting while Caiden handled the driving.

He was pretty skilled, skidding out of the way of incoming and ongoing traffic, ramming a slow-ass Emu off the road and using the environment as distractions. Finding the first road he saw, he slammed down on the brake hard, the car's wheels burning out as it slid onto the right side of the road. The black car started returning fire and Amber ducked out of instinct, letting her trigger finger do the work as she blindly attacked them. "Who are they?" She asked, reloading with quick timing before repeating the routine.

"Pricks," he simply answered, growling when it came up beside them and the window vanished inside the door. Amber blinked, there was nobody inside.

_"Wait, what?"_

"Shoot then!"

"There's nobody there, Caiden."

"To you, there isn't." He took one of her hands and directed her gun to the interior, shooting nothing but air, twice. But figures were revealed, with holes in their heads and the car slowed down, her face appearing puzzled. _"Stealth camo..."_

"I thought only we have it."

"Not any more." She put her guns back in the glove box and sighed, only realising now how fast they were travelling.

"Okay, Caiden, you can slow down now."

_"I'm..._ Not driving this car." His hands lost grip to the wheel as it turned on its own, the pedals being pressed down by air and Amber looked behind her, another black car on their tail.

"Fuck me, there was _more?!"_ She placed her hand on the compartment again, only this time, the door didn't unlock and she cursed again, thumping her fists in anger. She held her head in her palms and counted to 10, _slowly,_ her stress ball wasn't near. She wasn't stressed out but this pissed her off.

She wore a calm face when she reached 10 and sat up, Caiden finally able to speak after that long silence. But he didn't speak in his indoor voice but screamed "We're headed for a construction site!"

"When things got better..." She mumbled, rolling her eyes but couldn't stop what was about to happen. She caught a glimpse of a truck carrying metal poles in front of them, some of them sticking out in a hazardous way and she attempted to open the door, Caiden helping her. But it was too late and as if everything went in slow-motion, the car impacted the back of the truck hard, one of the poles skewering Amber to her chair and glass turned into shards, the car behind making matters worse by crashing into them. Her body bucked forward, strong enough to hit her eye on another item the truck was carrying and her right hand grazed rough against the shards, and when the whole scene registered, she went into panic mode.

She felt warm blood drool down her cheek and brought her hand to her face, her left eye had been severely injured, she couldn't see for shit. _"Help me..."_ She faintly called out, holding the pole with her free hand and peering over to the driver's seat. His injury wasn't as bad as hers, a pole went through his bicep and he winced in agony, clutching his arm.

She coughed harshly, fresh crimson spraying out of her throat and she breathed, clearing her head but it was the pain. If felt like someone slicing you open with a red-hot machete, spiked daggers sinking into every inch of skin she had on her body or death constantly scratching at her being with its cursed scythes. Yelling with anguish, she jolted as her muscles painfully contracted and relaxed because of adrenaline, her eyes were watery with the sheer pain and blood, and her breathing came out in shaky, quick rasps. Beads of sweat generated down the side of her face and coated her forehead with a thin glow.

_"H... Help,"_ she croaked again, desperately trying to pry herself off the pole and her tone made her words almost inaudible, but they were loud enough to be heard from the figure next to her. Then she couldn't breathe, one of her lungs punctured by the metal and coughed even more, almost choking. She stopped trying to grasp her life, her right hand looking a bloody mess with bits of skin gone and glass embedded into her palm. She turned to her driver again, his clear blue eyes filled with regret, anger and grief.

"I'm sorry..." he said, his head moving as if something was to come up his throat. That was the last thing Amber-Leigh saw and heard, before her body collapsed and darkness engulfed her whole.


	3. Chapter 3: Weapon X

_**There is a bit of continuous rambling, I'm afraid, but it does get somewhere. And I've just realised there's gonna be a lot of steel in this story. Enjoy Reading! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Weapon X**

"Who's this?" A man said to an android as they walked down the corridors of the new Ultor HQ, looking at a file full of information.

"This is Amber-Leigh Collins, better known as Weapon X."

"What happened to her?"

"She was involved in a car accident, resulting in losing her left eye and the majority of her right palm. We've managed to plant in an optic implant, CNT muscle fibre in her limbs, brain enhancements, synthetic blood, nanomachines… You know, what our androids up-to-date have. Life-threatening experiment but they did it."

"Her file states that she's suffered childhood trauma."

"Yes, sir."

"Then she seems fit for the job." They walked into the room in which Weapon X lay stable but unresponsive on a table, the android coming up to check her respiration level and pulse by swiping the clear screen above her, wishing that the crash never happened. But Ultor had planned this for quite some time now, and only a matter of time until Amber and Caiden were by themselves. "Can you wake her up?"

"I'm afraid not. She's still going through the adjusting process, with the enhancements and all. She's due to wake up soon, though."

"Call me when she comes around, Caiden. I want to go through the regime with her and her new role in Ultor."

"You sure you should be doing this? I mean, doctors said that she's lost most of her memory. You shouldn't be using that to Ultor's advantage and change who she is."

"Since when did you develop feelings?"

"Ever since Ultor made her like this. Sir, just go, I'll handle this. I have the feeling you'd just throw the regime in her face and scare her."

"When have I ever—"

"You did it to me." The man sighed in defeat, nodded at Caiden and strolled off, the automatic doors shutting itself as soon as he left.

OoOoO

I woke up with a groan, my eye opening slowly and they widened, surprised by all the hazy holographic images in my face. I freak out; slipping off what I think was some sort of table and hiss as I hit the ground, some man aiding me to my feet. "Get off me!" I protest, pushing him away from me and my eye finds a floating weapon, a blue katana and I take it, pointing the tip at him.

I quickly contemplate the room, a lot of metal and glass about. The walls were covered in a least three coatings of white and the floor with soft wood panelling. The table wasn't actually a table, because there was a head outline at the top and ones for the hands, too. There were some really stunning weapons about the walls that were defying the laws of gravity, soaring with this sort of blue light to them. And some were in glass cases. Two cream sofas were placed on either side of the room and a black desk was in front of the window. Weather looked nice, no biggie.

"Your grip on the blade is astounding."

"Complementing my grip on a blade doesn't mean I won't end up killing you."

_"X,_ put the blade down."

"Where am I?"

"You're safe, I promise," the man said, my head rising at the sound of his very indescribable voice. Well, for starters, it was warm and flowing like... Like hot chocolate, that's it, and it seemed like I could suddenly calm myself down at the sound of every word he said, almost like he was hypnotising me. I did in fact calm down and the blade lowered, letting out an exasperating sigh as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" I stare down at myself and becoming even more confused; I'm in this dark purple, skin tight cat suit with another layer of light-weight steel shrouding my body and gloves appearing as the robot representation of hands, this purple belt around my waist and my hands come up. I gently identify my face using my sense of touch and only now realise I'm wearing an eye patch. "Why am I in a catsuit? Why am I wearing an eye patch? Why do my muscles feel funny? Especially my hands."

"Can you sit back down on the table first?"

"Not before you tell me who I am and who you are... What's my name?"

"Here, it's Weapon X but your legal name is Amber-Leigh Taylor Collins."

"And yours?"

"Formerly, I'm Ca-1 but I've taken the name of Caiden Ace."

"Ca-1? Why is there a number in your name?"

"This will be much easier to explain if you please sit back on the table."

"Why should I sit on the table?"

"Ultor protocol. Every new... _Patient_ is to sit on the table until he or she feels able enough to walk about by one's self. Since you're on your feet, there's no point."

"Who's Ultor?"

"Fine, since you ain't gonna sit on the table anyway, let's start from the beginning. You're suffering from dissociative amnesia."

_"Meaning?"_

"You've lost your most precious memories because you were involved in a car crash. And I intend for you to get it back."

"Oh God..." My hands came up to cover my mouth, the chilling feeling of sadness brewing in my stomach but for some reason, I couldn't cry.

"You lost your eye because of it and I guess they saved you."

"What did they do to me?"

"There's an optic implant in the eye that you've lost... Can you see the heads-up display? That's the implant. It's improved your sight."

"What about my other eye?"

"It's been partially blind so that it doesn't become weak."

"Anything else you'd like to tell me? E.g. _my hands?"_ By now, the tension in the room has quickly descended and I further analyse this so-called Caiden. His body was well toned and proportioned, muscles pressing against the material of his clothing, dark strawberry blonde hair that barely touched his shoulders and gleaming blue eyes. Well, it was blue but a pure, soulless blue, like it's lost its sparkle, its glitter. But it was flawless nonetheless.

He was drop-dead gorgeous, I can't lie, with nice, almost kissable lips and a nose sloping perfectly. He had an oval face, high cheekbones and soft jaw line, skin looking like he stole a few rays from the sun and a smile that could capture any heart, even mine. He had on a grey tee with this orange logo in the centre, jeans and the most hottest kicks I've ever seen. I've got to get me one of those. _Pronto._

"Your muscles are packed with CNT muscle fibres, so it's packing the strength of diamonds and the flexibility of an elastic band. Most of your right palm was badly injured so doctors have managed to heal it. You can go ahead and look." Carefully, I stare down at my right hand as I slip the glove off and trace the long scar on my palm.

"At least it's fine."

"They've given you synthetic blood and nanomachines."

_"Nanomachines?"_

"These really tiny robot bugs. They're keeping your body at physical peak. No more exhaustion. No more pain. You don't even need to eat or sleep to stay alive. The nanobots are providing you with the nutrients you need."

"Question: if I'm in a life and death situation, don't I have a weapon of some sort? Like those?"

Caiden froze and smiled to himself, crossing the length of the room to snatch the guns that were hovering in a glass box. "These were yours."

"I had guns?" I asked him, surprise embedded in my face and he nodded. They were stunning, small diamonds encrusted into the metal and my name, written elegantly above it.

"Yeah. Now, every bullet is charged with electromagnetic pulses that disrupts androids, like me."

"Wait, hold on. You're an android? Like a human but a robot?"

"You can say that."

"You look really amazing for an android. I was expecting to see metal, bolts and wires."

"That's underneath my skin. And thanks. Also, they've given you electrified throwing knives."

"What?! Electrified—they seriously want to kill me."

"Oh, don't worry; it's practically harmless to you."

"What if I die?"

"That would be very unlikely, the suit you have on is coated in silver, providing that extra surge. Now, think fast." He spun and threw a knife at high speed, my eye instinctively targeting the blade and my gloved hand reached out, feeling the vibration of voltage as I clasp it between my fingers.

_"Whoa..._ How did I do that?"

"Your reaction time is faster now. And plus, your eye has a targeting system. The gauntlets on your forearms are able to store electricity and pass it through the gloves, so the more you _'charge up'_, the more deadly your attacks are."

"Just realised that. Wow, that's pretty cool. The whole electricity thing."

_"But..."_

"But what?"

"You're gonna have to keep its minimum power at 5%. It's practically keeping you alive. 4%, you'll feel fatigued, 3 and your vision starts to blur. 2 and your nervous system malfunctions and 1 and you can barely move. You don't want to experience 0%."

"My body is a _machine_ then?"

"But your heart will always be human, no matter what happens."

"What a nice way to describe death. Now tell me, who's Ultor?"

"Ultor is a corporation and a type of law enforcement in Stilwater. To be honest, I've no idea why they moved to Steelport. This city was perfect without any major conflict."

_Steelport? Stilwater?_ Why did that sound _so _familiar? I tried to _'remember'_ but all I got was blank dreams. I put on my most sexiest smile before strutting to him, damn; these metal heels look nice on me, and easily steal the knives from his hand, slotting them in the small gaps around my thigh. "So, what's with the catsuit?"

"You obviously need to protect yourself. You're gonna be prone to harm, like every other intellect; everything has a weakness."

"So, I'm protecting myself with armour, guns and knives?"

"Roughly speaking, yes."

"What about the blade?"

"If you want."

_"Cool."_ Taking the Shepherds—that's what they're called right?—from the opaque desk, I hum in approval, sliding the pistols in the holsters at my waist. For some reason, it feels like I can already handle the guns and the knives, which is quite weird coming from a dissociative amnesiac. Then another question pops into my head. "Caiden... That's your name?"

"Yeah. What do you need?"

"I'd like to see what I look like."

"There's a mirror on the sofa." I spin on my heels and walk towards the cream sofa, didn't even realise I was standing in front of it earlier, and hesitate to pick it up. "Do I look bad?"

"I wouldn't say bad."

"Am I gonna scare myself?"

"Depends."

"Am I scarred?"

"Yeah..." I take a breath as my digits coil around the handle of the mirror, my mind too worried to see myself. But I found that sense of courage and brought it eye-level to my face and I gotta say, I was scared.

My skin appeared so... Caramel like, it couldn't even be called tanned, I must be Hispanic then. I had boundless, brunette hair with texture so soft, I couldn't stop touching it and I noticed the side sweep of my fringe, just about covering my eye patch. Piercing on my right eyebrow and lower lip, another on my left ear when I flicked my hair behind it.

Then I saw it, the _'optic implant'_. It was more than grey, a beautiful silver with black spikes and a calm, red hue around the iris. I reached up and followed the scar that stretched from the middle of my forehead to my left cheekbone. It hit me.

That was evidence that I was involved with something brutal. Something that has changed my life forever and it seems like I'm gonna have to start life all over again. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn to meet his soft gaze, "Are you okay, Amber?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm... I'm fine. Just trying to take this in is all. Can... Can we take a walk? I could really use the fresh air."

"Sure. Plus, it is a nice day in Steelport, might as well show you around."

* * *

_**Oh no, Amber's been turned into a cybernetic being. Well, it's just a matter of time until someone finds out...**_


	4. Chapter 4: Offline

_**Suspicion arises... *cue dramatic music* Enjoy Reading! ;) (Oh, before you start reading, I've planned a LOT of POV to come in this story.)**_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Offline**

I stood by the window with Hunter in my grip, Dante too busy pretending to be a plane and circling the massive room to realise something was wrong. Caiden and Amber weren't back yet and it's been hours. It's normal for a husband to become worried sick about their wife not returning home and I was starting to wonder whether she was alright. What if something bad had happened to her...? I chuckled, _fuck no._ If that was the case, I wouldn't be here standing like a lost child. I sighed, leaving the city's beautiful view behind me and walked across the room, planting myself onto the grey sofa and placing Hunter on my lap, smiling when he snuggled against my chest.

The TV had suddenly turned on and I brought my attention to the screen, Sia's voice lighting up the room and **INCOMING CALL** flashing in purple. "Collins, Kinzie's on the line."

"Put her on." At once, the screen's pixels had changed, revealing the redhead on the other end of the line in a ripple of white. "What's up, Kinz?"

"Caiden and Amber... They haven't arrived."

"What do you mean they're not there?"

"I've been waiting for the past five hours and nobody has arrived yet. And I needed an android to test drive my prototype."

"Well, they're not here, that's for sure."

"Amber's last location is Henry Steel Mills. From there, she hasn't moved an inch. And Caiden's seem to have lost connection to the supercomputer's mainframe."

_"Shit..."_

"Kinzie, _language._ I have children." It felt nice saying that, and what perfect children I have indeed.

"Sorry, but guess what I just found?"

The door to my bedroom burst open and in came Pierce and Shaundi, a black-framed tablet in the woman's grip with some sort of video on it. "Boss," he said to me as she handed me the device. "You can't _believe_ what we just found out." I glanced at the TV and Kinzie rolled her eyes.

I stared hard at the screen, Jane Valderamma, our news reporter friend, being the main target. But then she started speaking and what flooded out of her mouth shocked me to the core. "...Several hours ago, a purple and white Soverign had crashed into a construction site in Henry Steel Mills, the last people inside being Amber-Leigh Collins, the leader of the 3rd Street Saints' wife, and their android, Caiden Ace."

_"What?"_ I try to ask the tablet but obviously, I got nothing but continued dialogue.

"With their bodies somewhat gone from the wreckage, evidence is to be collected and analysed, although some spectators say that a black and orange car had forced the Saints vehicle into the truck of death. _This_ is Jane Valderamma, with your Steelport crash site news report."

"Amber's... _Gone?"_

"She shouldn't be far," the youthful voice from the TV spoke, my head craning to stare at Kinzie. "She's not off grid, just offline. But her phone has been compromised and whoever has it, is stopping me from determining her location. It's sending me all over the place."

"Wait, hold up," Pierce started, holding a finger in the air. "Orange? What's associated with orange, Boss?"

I thought about that one hard. Cheese. Well, some cheeses are orange but I'm guessing that's the wrong answer. Okay, where have I seen orange? Well, I hate orange so I say rarely. I give up, "I've gone blank."

Pierce clapped his hands once, about to blurt out the answer but Shaundi cut him off nicely. "Ul-"

"It's Ultor."

_"Girl..._ You know I was gonna say it first."

"You know you were too slow."

"Okay, guys, can we cut this out?" I didn't want to shout because my children were watching me, I didn't need to because they know how angry I can get without even having to kill anyone. When I get angry, I get angry. Enough said. "We now have other problems; it seems like Ultor has invited themselves into Steelport."

"So, _what,_ we go back to Stilwater?"

"No point," Pierce pointed out. "They've must've moved here to distract us from something, right?"

"Or maybe their want our attention."

_"Or maybe,"_ little miss I-Haven't-Got-Laid-Yet blurted out. I'm starting to wonder if she'll ever get laid. "They want revenge for the Saints causing their name to almost be forgotten."

"What? Why?"

"You guys have done a lot of stuff to hurt the corporation, even though they've partnered up with you to form the Saints/Ultor media group. Destroyed The Pyramid-"

"Hey, they deserved that! They tried to assassinate us." When I went into my second sentence, Hunter had started to lightly squeeze my cheek with his tiny hand. I snagged his palm and nibbled the skin, causing him to giggle. It's funny when he giggles, his body stiffens and stays silent while his face heats up.

"Killed the CEO..."

"He was a douche."

"And now with another person in charge, Ultor's back on their feet and ready to make scars."

"Who's in charge?"

"I think you know him, Boss. A man by the name of Eddie Pryor. He's back." Blood had rushed from my face instantly. Killbane, that little scared shit, is CEO of Ultor? The Ultor now in Steelport? Oh, I'm gonna enjoy killing his ass, one bullet at a time. From the look on my face, I can tell both Shaundi and Pierce knew exactly what I was thinking. Even though Hunter was making me look less serious.

Time to perform my counterplay.

* * *

_**Sorry, this is a tad bit short but let's not argue about the chapter length now. Oh my God, Killbane's back and Nathan's pissed! Jumping back to Amber in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Instinct

_**So lucky you guys are getting a 2-in1 today, I'm in a quite bubbly mood today! Who's seen the trailer for Saints Row 4? I am a bit disappointed (How in the world can the Protagonist suddenly become US President?) but excited, nonetheless (we getting mofo' powers! Hell yeah!). I haven't actually asked so please review this, I wanna see if you're liking this or not. (Obviously you are but that's not the point.) Enjoy Reading! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Instinct**

The world couldn't look much more crystalline, _ever._ Most buildings were coated with curved glass, brick and steel, given a detailed sign and a bunch of customers per shop. We'd past one called Planet Saints, it was a clothing store, and Caiden brought me this silver chain which was very sweet of him. Then we went to another, forgot what it was called, and he got me these black and gold headphones. _What?_ It wasn't me, he insisted and plus, they kinda look nice on me.

Everyone that I passed on the street must've thought I was a full-on android; what I'm wearing is quite deceiving but the whole kinda techno look to the catsuit does make you think for a while. Androids did walk the streets like humans but they were much easier to spot, with the black armbands and the same orange logo. They'd stare at me, or at us more like, as if I oppose a threat to them. Oh well, not really caring.

"So this is Steelport. _Looks..._ I don't know. Casually techy."

"Well, at least it's not hidden any secrets within its layers of concrete."

_"Secrets?_ What do you mean?"

"Forget it, you wouldn't believe me."

"Of course I'll believe you, Caiden. You've been telling me the truth and I know you can trust me. I mean, who can I trust, _right?"_

"Fine... Stilwater was Saints territory in the past."

"Saints? You mean like that store Planet Saints?"

"Yeah, the 3rd Street Saints. Ever since the Boss almost died in a boat explosion, the Saints dropped their flags and surrendered, letting any other gang rise up and claim their territory."

"How many were there in Stilwater?"

"Four: the Ronin, the Sons of Samedi, the Brotherhood and the Saints. Yellow, green, red and purple all clashing together to take the city. Guess who won."

"Um... The Ronin?"

"The leader died in a boat explosion and his son was buried alive. Try again."

_"Sons of Samedi?"_

"Leader was blown to shit and his right-hand man was literally decapitated and had his head thrown in a meat grinder. One more shot."

"The Brotherhood?"

"Leader was shot in the head at a demo derby rally and his girlfriend was crushed by his truck."

"The Saints won? Are they still around?"

"Yeah, where they faced more complications. The Syndicate, a multi-criminal organisation and The New Era, their back-up organisation."

"Let me guess, the Saints won?"

"Just about. The Boss had to take consequential choices, his close friend being killed in the hands of Phillipe Loren, the leader of the Morningstar."

"Wow. I-I wanna know more, Caiden. About the Syndicate. About The New Era. About the Saints. _Everything."_ He let out a soft moan of alarm, jogging to the end of the road to a scene in which a group of policemen were interrogating three civilians and I power walk, my eye doing some weird thing with its normal display. I stumble in my place, the environment developing a blanket of light blue, every _'full'_ human appearing un-coated while Caiden was dark blue. The policemen were red but the civilians weren't covered with a colour.

"What's the problem, guys?" Caiden asked the feds, my brows furrowing as I realised what was going on. I don't know how but I did. I think I'm just embracing the life of being an android.

"Ca-1, these _thieves_ claim to have not stolen anything. Now, Andy here says he clearly saw them so we stopped them."

"They didn't steal anything," I informed everyone, standing by Caiden's side and one of them glared at me with hard, cerulean eyes, one of my brows rising, as if this guy could intimidate me. Yeah, I may be short but that don't mean I can't kick his insignificant ass.

"And how do know that, _little girl?"_ The Law started laughing in a childish way, slapping their thighs and holding their stomach as what that guy said was extremely funny. I can dearly say it was painfully unfunny and I knew Caiden saw the expression my face was stuck in.

"Their facial expressions... They're scared. I can... _Read_ their faces. It seems like you purposely dragged them out of their everyday stroll." Laughter roared harder, one of them being stupid enough to fall on the floor and roll about on the black tar. I rolled my eyes and turned my sight to Caiden, "What the fuck? These people... _These fools_ are policemen?"

_"Amber, don't provoke them..."_

"I'm not provoking them, I'm saying the truth. They're starting to piss me off and something tells me they're not even feds."

"And what says that?" The one on the floor said, sitting on the floor with his forearms on his knees.

"Your Exchangeable Image File Format. You guys come up self-employed. Meaning that you are not Ultor. Or the Steelport P.D." Strawberry man—ha, Ima start calling Caiden that now—turned to me sharply, his face modest but amazed.

_"How?"_

"Le optic implant, that's how." One of them lashed out, reaching out to grab my hair but I hopped back in time, kicking his hand before pivoting, my other foot causing him to spin to the floor. The other two darted towards me but I salvaged my pistols from the holsters and aimed for their chests, pulling the trigger and stared as they shook vigorously on the spot with electricity coursing about their limbs. The civilians hesitated before fleeing, mentally thanking whoever could hear me for not letting these imbeciles take their lives. Wait, so now I can speak French? "You do know it's illegal to dress up as feds, right? And you know, from my books, it's illegal to try and fuck about with Weapon X?"

The man on the floor laughed once under his breath, pushing himself off the floor before dusting his clothes. Then the inevitable happened; he balled his blazer and shirt in his hand and ripped it off, the garments taking flight for seconds. My mouth parted in shock, my guard just dropping. It wasn't the fact that he stripped, it was what's under that said everything.

He had on a full body façade, fair skin and police uniform crumpled on the floor and everything changed. His face was already covered with a dark visor and sandy blonde hair purposely whipped back, body looking all realistic except his muscles weren't flesh but metal and CNT fibre, I think. I tilted my upper body to the right, seizing a peek at his sheath and half-smiled, moving one of my Shepherds to target him. "Ha, you have heels on and they look _exactly like mine..."_ Being sidetracked here.

"First question," he ignored me, the stony gravel to his voice gone and replaced with smooth, Spanish mint. "Of course. Second question, I don't give a fuck."

The two that had stopped shaking charged me again but I discharged the guns, their heads jerking back as the projectiles shot through their skulls. I grin in victory but he swiped, my body moving faster than my mind as I lean back, flipping backwards twice before biting my lip. "You nearly split my lip, you little shit." Look who's got a sailor's mouth.

"Amber, step out of this." Caiden stood in front of me, taking out his own blue katana and I frown, tapping his shoulder.

_"No,_ let me take him."

_"You can't—"_

"You won't know unless I try. _Please Caiden,_ I can do this." He glared deeply at me before sighing, normal blonde letting out a little chuckle as my cyborg steps aside. He offered the blade but I declined politely, packing my guns away and flicking my wrists as my guard was back.

I gazed in the eyes of my attacker, waiting for any slight movement that he made, I was ready. Still wasn't getting used to my hands though, they feel like jelly in sausage casing. Uh, what a weird visual. It was just a matter of time before I turned into a ninja and when that time came, any second later and my head would've been sliced clean off.

His white, shocking blade whistled through the air, barely missing my face as I lunged forward, my fist connecting with his jaw and he was pushed back into the middle of the road. _"Wow,"_ he chuckled, wiping his visor. "This girl is good. I bet she can do other things too."

_"Bitch..."_ I didn't need a sword to take this man down but he was very adept with the katana, making sure it didn't falter from me so I just need to take it off him, it can't be that hard. I forward him as we silently agreed to take the fight to true danger, cars whizzing past in fear that their vehicles would get battered instead of me. Stingy people these days. I breathed, bringing my fists up as I was prepared for the incoming.

He zipped fast, the cutting edge striking my chest in an upwards motion, the force sending me off my feet but I swivelled early, landing daintily. The weapon moved, sending a shower of sparks every time I blocked with my forearms but he was capable, catching me off guard with a wide-ranged chop to the ribs when he realised I'd gotten used to defending. I barrel-rolled to the ground, wind being knocked out of my lungs as I found the strength to roll onto my back.

He cowered over me, the tip of the blade directed to my left eye and before I could lash out and he could stab me in the face, Caiden came to the rescue, ploughing him with a fucking semi-truck... Wait, _what?_ He had just easily picked up that semi-truck and dashed it. He might not be Superman but holy fuck, that guy is strong. He reached out his hand, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I take it and stand, the blonde man sprinting while his blade was pointing at Caiden. I wanted to experiment so when he was near, my hands blazed with electricity and I started cracking my fists onto his torso. At first it was slow, at least two assaults in a second but somehow it got faster, his body jerking about with every attack I gave him and massive flickers of bright, yellow pellets bounced off when metal and metal scraped against each other.

I never realised he was dead until my concentration was back, my fists humming in aggression as the man lay on the road with multiple holes in his chest cavity. The city had grown silent in watching the whole brawl, my lungs too busy emptying and filling up with air to care. Picking up his blade, and stealing his sheath, I place it on my back before sliding my new weapon in the slot. I straighten up and comb my hair back, my eye returning to its normal vision as Caiden strolled over with his perfect smile. "You were... Subtly unpredictable."

I shrugged as the buzzing stopped, the flickers of light vanishing, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"No seriously, Amber. Being able to fight and move like that within your first hour of changing, it's... Well, it's never been heard of. Ever! It takes time for new androids to get used to their bodies, took me a couple of days."

"Does that mean I'm special?"

"Yeah, it does." During our conversation, he'd moved closer to me, sliding his fingers onto mine and I latch onto his digits, a calmer smile on his face. "You're learning pretty fast, Amber. Faster than any other cyborg I know."

"For someone who's actually scared, you've managed to help me get through. _Thank you."_

"It's not a problem." I didn't need to tiptoe because I was in heels but otherwise, I leaned forward, planting a delicate kiss on his cheek. He smiled softly but I didn't share it, my face stretching in a grimace as my head starts spinning frantically. Stepping aside, I lose my balance and felt robust arms catch me, hearing his chocolate voice call my name before dozing off.

I don't believe I'm saying this, but I think... I think I'm _falling_ for Caiden.

* * *

_**Uh oh, Nathan better find her before it's too late.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Raid

_**3rd person and you might hate me for doing this but I'm bringing a character back from C&B. Enjoy Reading! ;)**_

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Raid**_

Caiden stared at Amber's mellow face as he transported her by foot to Base 8 in Bridgeport, one of the multiple bases scattered around Steelport. It was sad seeing Amber changed but adapt to her life as being half-android. It was the nanomachines that plagued her with tiredness, forcing her body to obey it and become weak. It wasn't fair how they're treating her, _already._ And her eye, she almost lost it. Her optic nerve was damaged but not completely ripped, making way for repairs and... _Uh,_ he sighed. Repairs. Using the incorrect terminology to detail what a _human_ had gone through.

Sometimes, he wished he could go back to his normal life but he's been changed so much, it's just impossible. Not like Amber, who can just easily get laser eye surgery and improve sight in her right eye while she can get a blood transfusion and her muscle fibre can stay. She has children and they were gorgeous children, he swore with his life that if Taylor or Jeremiah get hurt, he will personally deal with the fools himself. And things instantly get messy when Caiden has a blade in his hand.

"Caiden," someone called him with a light-hearted tone just as he entered the base perimeter and he stopped in his tracks, smiling in surprise and relief when the girl confronted him.

She had a heart-shaped face with high, wide cheekbones, soft jawline and wide-set, icy-blue eyes that matched her high-arching brows. Small button nose with a ring going through her left nostril and thin, peach-tinted lips that always stretched in a playful smile. She had a petite and girlie figure, hips wider than her waist and hands small but slender, suggesting natural-born artistic skills. She wore a dark crimson sweater vest with fingerless gloves and chunky arm jewellery, combat pants and matching Koala Kicks. Her skin was fair and hair a shade of light lilac resting on her shoulders in two, thick braids. "Lost something?"

_"Saige,_ looking good."

She giggled, she always did, "All thanks to you."

"How's your arm? The last time I saw it, it was in a cast."

"It's better now... Who's this?"

"Weapon X. I'm gonna take her to her room, she dozed off after fighting an android."

"Hmm, that doesn't seem right for a mech weapon."

"It doesn't. I just wanna make sure she's fine... Is she fine?"

She giggled again, _"Oh,_ she's fine, don't you worry. She's just having to get used to the new her. She'll be awake and ready to go in no time."

"Okay..."

"And I need you to check the Echo."

"How in the world can I do that?"

"No, _silly,_ the AI prototype I've been working on. I've programmed it to respond only to you so I need your output from your wrist. I'll meet you in R&D." She walked off, one researcher handing her a tablet and he chuckled.

"Saige's back to her old self again," Caiden commented before reaching the flight of stairs and taking it carefully, pushing the door at the top with his back as he entered the building. He shuffled quickly through corridors, passing colleagues with a smirk and finding the desired room in no time, he placed Amber's hand on the scanner. The door let off an elongated crisp sound as the pressure of the lock was lost and he stepped in, taking her to the only bed in the room.

Placing her down on her side carefully, he took off her sheath, lifting her torso up at an angle with one hand and slipping it off with the other. "Still can't believe you got this Amber," he said to the sleeping frame as he transferred the sheath onto the table opposite the bed. "It takes a lot of practice to get used to this... But you amaze me. And I think I should stop talking."

_"Yeah,"_ Amber mumbled. "I think you should." He chuckled lightly as he slightly turned his upper body, watching a smile appear on her face.

"How you feeling?" He questioned her, sitting beside her and she rubbed her forehead.

"Still restless but I can manage."

"No, you need to rest until your body knows you're fine."

"So, _what,_ now my body and my mind aren't in sync?"

"Only just about. You'll know when you stop sleeping because androids never sleep unless programmed to. And for me, sleep is forbidden."

"And when..." She yawned, her eyelids starting to become heavier with every blink. _"Would that be?"_

"Soon," he promised. "Soon. Now, you go catch a few winks."

"And where you going?"

"I'm gonna go check out a prototype in R&D. Nothing's gonna happen to you, A. There's guards out here so if anything's happens..."

"What if... I don't know... Something happens?"

"These bases have high-level security. What's the worse that can happen?"

OoOoO

"Hacked into the power grid yet?"

_"This takes time, Vanessa."_

"Time in which none of us have."

_"What? You wanna hack into the grid?"_

"I'm good."

_"Well then. I'm almost in, just give me a minute."_ Vanessa growled in distaste as she watched Base 8 from a nearby rooftop, blue-green eyes managing to monitor the sleeping figure's movement via the window. She wanted revenge and what better way to do to it than let the girl sleep for the rest for eternity.

"Where's Caiden?"

_"In R&D with Saige."_

"Make sure he's distracted as well as the rest of the AIs in the building. I wanna confront Amber alone."

_"And done. DJ and Cole are gonna spread pain at Base 5 as a distraction. You have at least four minutes to get in before the back-up power comes on and the whole Base goes hectic."_

"Don't worry. That's just enough time." The sound of a massive light switch being turned off echoed about the facility, Vanessa smirking as the cameras surrounding the place fell limp like dying flowers. She clicked her neck and stepped on air, barely able to keep the ground from denting under her weight and stood, guards too busy trying to figure out what was going on to notice her casually walking past them. "Tell me what's happening, Marie."

"The guards are leaving Amber's door but you need to get to her via the ventilation shaft."

"On the roof, I'm guessing."

_"Yeah. It's the only access route without alarming the guards."_

"Gotcha."

_"3 minutes, 30."_

"Are you gonna keep doing that _every_ 30 seconds?"

_"Yeah. Gonna have to."_

"Thanks so much, _mom._ Got my own humanly-disguised timer that counts for _every 30 seconds."_ She let the scowl slip into the back of her mind, where she leaves unimportant shit anyway, and jumped metres into the air, landing on one knee before standing. Smirking devilishly at the air unit sitting peacefully on the roof, she walked up to it, hooked her fingers through the grate and simply ripped it off. "Nothing like CNT fibre can't handle."

_"Hey!"_ A hoarse voice called and she turned in almost-shock, facing two guards with black padded vests and grey full-body suits running towards her. Reaching behind her and obtaining two playing cards, the pair had no idea what was coming to them as she dashed them at light speed, both disguised blades running across their jugulars. Vanessa's laugh fluttered coldly as the two withered to the cold concrete beneath her feet and peering at the opening again, she gracefully climbed inside.

She shuddered not at the fact that she was crawling in a ventilation shaft but at the amount of dust gathering on the silvery walls. She's crawled through many claustrophobic spaces but only when she was all geared up. This time was completely different from the rest; she'd found out from the CEO that Weapon X was actually a member of the 3rd Street Saints. Upon seeing Weapon X's file, though, instantly made her tick. Amber needed to be out of the picture as she's the reason why she can't get back with Nathan. She was his sweetheart back in high school and now Nathan already has children with the bitch.

She sighed to herself as she scooted through the small gap, "I'm only doing this because I love you, Nathan, and not because of her." Finally hovering above Amber, she punched the grate and it clattered to the ground but quietly swore when the figure tossed on the bed.

At the same time, DJ and Cole created the reincarnation of Hell over as Base 5, synthetic blood dripping on DJ's sword while Cole was too busy stabbing an android's torso over and over with his double-bladed gauntlets. Caiden had left to take care of the disturbance, leaving Amber with the guards that had fled from her room.

_"2 minutes, 30."_

"That gives me just enough time." The alarms started sounding and she peered over her shoulder, hot red lips creasing dangerously in a smile. She jumped in as silently as she could, and groaned as the state of her clothes, especially her clothes. She dusted off her finger wraps first, leather short shorts with her purple thong peeking at the sides and a chain belt crossing over came after. Rolling her eyes as she lifted up her grey Hi-Tops in turn, with customised studs at the bottom, the one piece of clothing and jewellery that didn't get dirty was her dark purple overbust corset with thick criss-cross straps and her gold ring bracelet that had seemed to coil up to her elbows. Although the majority of her body is cybernetic, you couldn't even tell the difference.

Combing back her curly, blonde hair, she snapped her sight to the door and closed it before lightly pouncing on Amber, who turned so that now she was practically facing Vanessa. _"Finally,"_ she mumbled, readying her grasp around the girl's neck and with ease, applied force. "You die here."

Suddenly, Amber woke up with a sharp gasp and was overwhelmed by the presence so close to her, she lashed out while lightning sizzled in her hands. Vanessa let out a loud cry of agony as she dropped off her and the amnesiac sat up stiffly, pushing herself onto the balls of her feet but away from the intruder. "Who are you?"

"I'm your undertaker," she said, getting up on one knee. "Time for you to join the rest of your family. In Hell."

_"V... Vanessa?"_

The blonde woman roarled in anger as she pounced, darting for Amber but she was ready and shot into the air, using the wall as rebound and pushed off, barely escaping Vanessa's hands as she latched onto nothing but air and wall. Amber somersaulted and descended roughly, staggering as her right foot hit the ground awkwardly but was unable to avoid the back-fist that was sent her way. Smacking onto the ground, she heaved in and hands gripped onto her air, her vocal chords hitting high notes as she was pulled onto her feet and spun around, only to be punched again.

She didn't fall this time and sleep flew off her face in an instant as the inside of her lip started to bleed. "Vanessa Norman," she laughed, rubbing her split lip with the back of her hand. "Wait—you're not dead yet?"

"I missed that. Pointless humour. It's over, Amber."

"As if."

"I'm only doing this for Nathan."

_"Nathan..._ Who's that?"

"You'll find out sooner or later. But for now, it's time to end this." The woman attained a card in her hand, a joker, and Amber gazed at it hard, the light reflecting off the surface and her eyes widened when it was discharged from her fingertips. She was too late to avoid the card as it sliced her cheek and she cursed, her head craning at the pain.

"Okay then. That's it. No more playing about." She reached behind her and frowned, spotting her blade on a table feet away from her and she bolted to it, her legs being swept from under her as Vanessa halted her. The woman knelt on top of her and held her arms, yanking back so her torso started to burn and Amber gritted her teeth.

"The fearsome Amber Collins?" Vanessa mocked her, humour in her tone. "What a bunch of filthy lies." With her guard down, Amber struck the woman's back several times with her heel, the pain breaking the submission hold and she reached around, elbowing Vanessa twice in the face. While she was stunned, Amber jumped to her feet and scrambled to the door, fussing about with the massive lock before she ripped it, the remains clattering to the floor and she slipped through.

"Caiden?" She called out, a bit too loud even for her own ears, the dark corridor filled with eerie silence. "Caiden! Where are you?"

"Nowhere near here," that soothing voice informed her and she burst open the doors to reveal outside, her enhanced sense of vision scanning the area and she raised a brow.

"Where is everyone?"

"Either gone to solve the problem or ran to their deaths." The girl gave her a righteous clothesline to the back of her head and Amber flipped over the rail, plummeting several stories before connecting to hard terrain and my God, did it hurt like hell. She stayed on the floor, rolling about while clutching her ribs but someone had come down to her, the concrete cracking under her feet. Vanessa latched onto her hair again, this time pulling her out into open ground and kicked her bruised ribs, her scream of torment fuelling her. "Kat, turn on Camera 3 in Sector 1."

_"On it,"_ the British woman replied in her right ear, blue-green eyes witnessing the revival of said camera as it stood up and moved, the lenses now facing the blonde girl.

"I want Caiden to see this," she circled Amber who struggled to even get up on all fours. "How weak you are. It's pathetic how Ultor saved your life out of everyone else who's died."

_"I'm gonna... Get you for this... You bitch..."_

"And the insults keep on coming. Come on, what else you gonna call me?" She managed to get up on her knees but was easily brought down with a striking kick to the face. The woman gripped her jaw, _"Huh?_ Tell me!"

"She can call you whatever she likes," another voice answered and Vanessa swore under her breath. Dropping Amber, she started strutting towards Caiden with a smile on her face, stopping as soon as he confronted her.

"Hey, _baby..."_ She went to stroke his cheek but he caught her wrist, tearing it away from his personal space.

_"Don't..._ Touch me."

_"Ooohh,_ someone gone all cold-hearted on me now?"

"You've put the lives of many in danger for what reason?"

"Because..."

"Can you not forget about the past, Vanessa? So what if Nathan have finally met someone else? You should be happy that he has."

"I ain't that kind of person."

"Because you seemed to be so caught up in the past that you've brought it into the future. Now if you excuse me..." He brushed past her but she gripped his hand and his action was cut short. Sighing, he swivelled to meet this flawless face of hers.

"Why are you like this Caiden?"

"I'm like this because I knew it would come down to this. Amber almost died several times in her lifetime; I don't wanna lose her."

"So suddenly it's about her? Suddenly she matters more than me?"

"Ain't it obvious?"

"I know you miss me. I know you miss those days when we fought together. When we kissed, laughed, even cried together. Now all of a sudden, I'm nothing to you...?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, Caiden, you're not sorry."

"But I am sorry. Heads up."

"What?" Vanessa was distracted long enough for Amber to get up and forget about the raging pain that sparked about her torso. She gained forward momentum and jumped, Caiden ducking in time as her feet left the floor. All at one time, her right foot delivered power to Vanessa's nose while blasting her back and sending her tumbling for a few seconds. As soon as Amber landed, she overbalanced and tripped over herself, hands catching her as her _'fight or flight'_ wore off.

"Son of a bitch," she breathed, looking up into Caiden's comforting eyes as he brushed away the blood that continued to dribble from her stained cheek. "I swear to God, I will kill her!"

"Don't worry," he commented, watching her stand and flee the scene with a hand over her nose. "You'll get the chance."

* * *

_**If that wasn't epic, I'm not sure what was.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Lost In Time

_**I'm so sorry for being so late, I've been sick, stressed and busy at roughly the same time. But now I'm better and ready to keep things rolling.**_

_**This starts out with Canada's game, Lost In Time. Because I really didn't explain it well, here it is. (I'd love to make a fic about this, no joke.) Enjoy Reading! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Lost In Time**

_17th August, Friday_

A woman, roughly appearing in her mid-twenties, collapsed to her side in agony, a hand trying to yank out a dagger about her abdomen. She sported a cropped turtle-neck top with the sleeves gone, washed-out skinny jeans, ankle, lace-up boots and a dark trench coat that just about reached her calves. Two silver pendants around her neck and a third choker with a phoenix as its embroidery.

_"They told me I was weird,"_ came the female narrator. She had a strong, British accent to her voice, her tone friendly with that undertone of shadows._ "They told me I was strange. But I know I'm something _more_ than that."_

The woman's eyes glittered cyan and crimson just when she pulled out the edged metal, but no blood had spilled out her body like it should have. Dashing it from her grasp, she struggled to get back on her feet.

_"I'm a hybrid of angel and demon. I thought they were myths and legends, my bedtime stories that made me dream amazing, fascinating things. That was until one day, _my dream became a reality_."_

Finally managing to get up, she slowly splayed out her hand and in flew a black ring, the reason as to why she's in this deserted room in the first place. Sliding it on, a surge blasted through her veins and she breathed, flicking back her auburn-tinted hair. **"Ryder..."** A voice boomed from behind the door, rough and badly tuned with at least three others. **"Ryder! You don't have the time to pay your debt."**

_"My debt was in fact my so-called gift I was bestowed with ever since birth. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised."_

A smirk suddenly fluttered on her face and she spoke, her voice the exact same as the narrator's, "I have all the time in the world."

It cut to another scene, where the female named Ryder was walking through a gloomy street with what seemed to be fire burning fiercely in her fists.

_"This all happened when I was abducted by things like these; they took me to their leader who in fact gave me this ring. It was once my father's. He was the demon of my half."_

She was walking to a group of people, _no,_ _demons_ that resembled cracked mannequins with black, bubbly skin that writhed through their frames and blades for an arm. One of the Stingers, though, was red and its face wasn't cracked like the others, and sported this toothy grin that anyone could take the wrong way.

_"It gave me the true gift, _my_ true gift. And what was that gift? To control time in every single aspect."_

Ryder growled before she sprinted flat out towards them and she muttered a word, and the world froze for a second, giving her enough time to make the first, crushing and searing blow. The demon was forced back on impact, crashing into a pair of its friends.

_"Ever since I became my former self, I knew I had a job to do. And that is making sure that Pandora and its people stay secure. That meaning kill every demon within my line of sight and make sure nobody gets hurt."_

She spun with her arms out, barely bending back in time to avoid a Stinger's hack and quickly flicked sparks in its face, hearing its painful, inhuman scream as it shielded its waxy face. Extinguishing the flames scorching in her palms, they froze instead and once she had deflected several arrows from another type of demon, she pounded the ground with a fist, and spikes of ice shot out of the ground and impaled most of them. Debris sailed upwards and Ryder used it to her advantage and pressed at the air, the rippling currents powerful enough to be directed to the crowd and knocking them down like skittles.

It swiftly cut to her panting lightly with only her and the red Stinger left, the rest of them decapitated and their limbs scattered carelessly on the brick road. She glared at her ring and smirked, leaping to it as soon as it moved and readied a face-full of rock.

_"But now I have a real mission. I have to save the remaining time from the Code before its too late. And if that means getting my hands dirty, then let it be it."_

The scene changed once again, to this syndicate of demon-enhanced beings with some socialising and others dancing to the music that transmitted from speakers above them. But one knew Ryder was coming and turned as soon as the double doors open. A silhouette stood in the doorway and when she walked in, the song cut off and the lights went on, purposely shining a spotlight on her.

_"I've failed once before. I'm not going to fail again."_

Snapping her head to the waterfall that was coincidentally in the same room as her, she walked to the marble dance floor and stared at the man standing atop a balcony overlooking the area. Having the sense that the demons surrounding her were just at the apex of their jump, she grinned as time slowed, looked up and her eyes sparkled; water had started to gracefully circle around her. The scene abruptly cut to black.

_"My name is Ryder and I seem to be Lost In Time."_

The words 'Lost In Time' faded into the dark background with font linking to the theme of clocks and its framework. Behind that was a digital timer that kept jumping back every time it hit 00:03.

OoOoO

The audience that had been watching the latest trailer for the wanted game, Lost In Time, roared with applause and whistles, fans not being able to resist taking pictures of the voice actor who was sitting at the front with a few others. _"So_ Canada," the man said beside her. "Tell us about Lost In Time."

"Lost in Time... Is a hack-and-slash, 3rd person, shoot 'em up kinda game. You're controlling Ryder, this unique character in the whole game, who has to go through hell to save the people of Pandora from, _from_ basically turning into dust."

"Without giving it away, what can Ryder do?"

"Urm, _don't give it away?_ Okay, she's very gifted. The four elements of nature, point a to point b to point e, time in general. She's a pretty cool character, really."

"What's she like, as a person, do you think?"

"Ryder was actually a tough character to voice because she's done through a lot. In the past, she's been rebellious and getting into trouble with the police and going partying and all that stuff. So you really have to show her distress under her voice. Otherwise, she's very, very unflappable. Once you get the game, you'll be surprised at how unflappable she is."

"An-And what do you think about when you see her? Do you see her or you?"

"Since I did do her voice, motion capture and she's modelled after me, when I'm watching what's happening, I'm just like _'I did that! I did that. I said that. Oh my God!'_ It's just an amazing feeling you get when you accomplish something so big like this. And it's just... Just wow."

"And the Saints... They played parts in this, didn't they?"

Canada broke inside but retained her posture. "Yeah. The Boss voiceded the bad boss guy, Booker, who actually controls the absolute rest of the demons. Then there's Amber, Shaundi, Pierce and Kinzie who are major bosses in the game. Jeremy actually voices Ryder's boyfriend who does appear once in a while. Joshua Birk-"

_"OMG, NYTE BLAYDE?!"_ A group of fans screamed from the darkened audience and Canada laughed, a cute little thing.

"Yeah, that guy, he's Ryder's father and Viola voices her mother who doesn't appear at all in the game."

"At all?"

"At all. You hear her but don't see her. And the rest did additional voices. It was really cool seeing us voice for these characters and when we play it, it's just gonna be amazing!"

The meeting went on for another ten minutes or so and Caiden grinned at the computer screen as he paused it at a shot of the Saint leiutenant smiling broadly at a question: Canada's gonna go far with this, maybe even make a sequel.

Returning back to his reality, Amber had speedily recovered from her rib injury and had changed the whole techno look to a plated, sculpted vest that shaped around her breasts and reached above her navel. But what kinda scared Caiden was the X on the left breast of the vest; damn, she was taking the whole 'Weapon X' seriously. Too seriously.

_"Caiden?"_ She called him, her voice sounding a bit scratchy as she did another sit up inverted on a bar near the window, her face blushing red as she reached.

"Yeah?"

"Why do I have to stay _locked up_ in this place? I wanna..._ Go out_ again."

"Not after that attack you won't."

"You think I can't tackle Vanessa again? Bitch thinks she can _rain on_ my parade. Well, rain all you want, the sun has gotta come out soon enough."

"Leigh, it ain't that easy. First of all, Vanessa is part of Alpha and attacking her means attacking every team member."

_"Al... Pha?"_

"A spec ops that clears out the Masako, a very tough law enforcement. It corrupted Steelport once, the Alpha's gonna make sure it never happens again." He swapped Youtube for the uncompleted document, gazing at the words before hitting fingertips at the sleek keyboard.

_"Okay._ I'll just silently kill her."

"You're not an assassin."

"No. I'm a ninja. Fucking up _people's faces_ since 2000 and..."

_"14."_

_"Ah._ 2014." She stopped, clutched onto the bar and used it to descend off it, tripping over Echo who was peacefully dozing s few feet away from her place. Echo was a very advanced AI, physique of a canine and sporting the colours of black and white. His metal teeth were bare for all to see and little dark slits where his eyes should be, that only flashed when he spoke. At least six throwing knives sat in holsters attached to the underside of his hind legs and a man-portable machine-gun on his back. Technically, he's like Sia but stored in a prototype rather than the actual mainframe.

The AI lazily woke up from his slumber and shook his head, staring hard at Amber who put on an apologetic face. "I'm so, so sorry Echo. I-I didn't know you were just lying here. Why don't you go on the bed?"

"Affirmative," he said with a clear voice of gold and moved, gracefully hopping onto Caiden's bed and relaxed instead. Amber laughed at his action and stood up, taking off the vest and placing it on the sofa.

"Hey, Caiden, I'm gonna take a bath."

"No problem. I'm just gonna finish this off."

"What is it?"

"It's a daily log of how you're doing. Don't worry, it's not confidential; you can come look and see if you want."

"It's okay. I won't be long." She strode off and Echo tilted his head, jumped off and advanced to his master. He watched Caiden's moves carefully; combing his hair with his hands in a rather frustrated way said something.

"Caiden, your body language is... _Indeterminate._ For an android, it's not normal for you to be going through emotions like these. Your actions, emotional and mental state can become volatile."

Caiden laughed under his breath and turned to the prototype, "It's just... _Amber._ I don't know what I'm doing with her anymore."

"You're there to reason with her actions, her human consciousness. Knowing Amber's unstable reactions and mind, you play a big role in her life now."

"That's nice to know."

"Following Maslow's hierarchy of needs, humans like her have psychological, safety and loving needs and wants since birth. You can't keep her isolated forever."

"Aren't you just an AI?"

"My level in intelligence is far beyond mankind's most smartest being. To know about this, is like learning Pythagoras theorem backwards."

_"Huh._ What do you think I should do then?"

"Give her those needs. It's the best you can do."

"Are you trying to say-"

"You're going to have to. I'm sorry, Caiden." The android sighed, nodded and stood, flattening the creases on his _'Brighter Future'_ tee. "I'll go attend to Saige," Echo said, strolling across the room and leaping through the door flap specifically built for him.

Pure blue eyes glanced at the bathroom door, the sweet hum luring him to knock on the door. "Amber, I'm coming in."

"I'm not finished yet!"

"It doesn't matter." He burst in and Amber's head was thrown back, bathtub filled with more bubbles than perfumed water, and she scowled before opening an eye. He witnessed her inked arm, coloured on every available patch of skin but the left was almost bare, with the famous initials _N.J.C_ with a small heart next to it. Caiden wondered, _where's Dante and Hunter? _

"I did say I wasn't finished, Caiden," she pointed stiffly and he almost had to avert his gaze; he would've been left guilty if more of half her torso popped out from under those bubbles. But then again, it doesn't look like she even gives a damn. _"Now,_ leave. _Evacuate. Teleport. Dematerialise._ Just _do _something to move yourself from the _bathroom_ to your _desk_ where you were doing that... _Log thingy."_

He chuckled, "Why should I? Besides, I think there's room for one more person in that bathtub." He slipped off his hi-tops and whipped off his high-tech bracelet, Amber's eyes widening and teeth nibbling on her lower lip desirably. She stopped protesting when he joined her in the bath and pressed his chest against hers, her arms wrapping around his neck and scratching his scalp, pulling him closer and closer. Until theirs lips touched.

"You could've at least taken off your t-shirt," she muttered under the quick kisses he planted on her lips, and he smirked.

"No time."

* * *

**_I'm trying to make Echo seem as smart as possible, meaning he needs my knowledge and le knowledge of the Internet to fulfill that. Did you like? I know you did?_**


	8. Chapter 8: Daddy

_**Why am I so happy? I have absolutely no idea. My nature, I guess. This chapter's also a bit short, so... Enjoy Reading! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Daddy**

_18th August, Saturday_

"Daddy?" Hunter called me, his little feet traversing him from the grey sofa, where he was watching cartoons with his twin brother, to me, who was too busy stressing out on the bed.

"What's wrong, Jeremiah?" I waited patiently for him to reach me, my hands picking him up and I set him on my lap but instead he turned, pressed his head on my chest and sucked his thumb. And started humming. _"Jeremiah,"_ I said his name again and he looked up at me with bright, silver eyes, filled with innocent confusion. "You called me. What's wrong?"

"Where's... Where's mummy? Because she wasn't here in... In ages." I smiled gently down at him and when I didn't reply, he went back to his initial position, gripping my tee in his fist. I hate lying to my children, it just hurts having to say everything's fine when it's not. But then again, they're only three and a half and still ageing by the day.

"Don't worry," I whispered to Hunter, kissing his forehead while I wrapped my arms around his little frame. "Mummy will come back."

"Has she forget about me?"

"Mummy will never forget you. Or Dante."

"Does she wove me, daddy?"

"Of course mummy loves you. She loves you with all her heart."

_"Hmmm..."_ There was that pause he always makes, as if he's thinking really hard on what to say here. "I wove you daddy."

"I love you too, Hunter." He stood up, yes stood, from my lap, turned around and cuddled me which was the most warmest feeling any father could get. A hug from their children without having to ask them.

There was a knock on the door and Hunter wriggled from me, trying to hard to be swift and not fall over at the same time as he darted to the door, going up on his tiptoes before pulling down the door handle and moving back with it. It was Shaundi with a number of files in her hand; she didn't expect Hunter to open the door for her and planted a small kiss on his cheek as a thank you. _"Boss,"_ she spoke as she sauntered in, waving the files near her face. "Kinzie found something kinda major."

"What is it?"

"A group of androids who claim to do Ultor's dirty work. They were former gang members, two from the Deckers and two from the Morningstar. But there's one you wouldn't be oh-so-happy to see in those files."

"Male or female?" I questioned as she handled the files to me and instantly, I dove into it, spotting pictures of red and blue. It was apparent they were former gang members but then my jaw clenched.

_"Female..."_ I didn't need more, I found the person anyway. Oh God, don't piss me off. I'm angry as it is already, why she did survive whatever she went through anyway? Then I just realised, the world really didn't like me.

"So the ex-Deckers are Marie and Kat, the ex-Morningstar are Cole and DJ but the ex-nurse is Vanessa."

"Yeah, but not just that but news is, Vanessa had actually attacked Amber not so long ago."

"Where?"

"In one of the bases in Steelport. But Kinzie said she's moved from Base 8 and is tracking her location as we speak."

"Hopefully, she did kick her ass."

**"Hey!"** Hunter pointed at me, his serious face setting his always calm features and I couldn't help but laugh. "Naughty daddy!"

"Wow," Shaundi said, a chuckle or two slipping from her lips. "You getting told off by your son? Now that's something new." Something abruptly snapped and I stood, Hunter hugging my leg. "What's wrong, Boss?"

"I need HD out of here." That's their little tag; Hunter x Dante, that makes HD 'cause they're twins. _Get it...?_

"Why?"

"If Killbane finds out I have children, then he's gonna wanna take them and use them as conduits of some sort. And I'm not letting my boys being used as something I won't approve of." Canada rushed into the room, a look of seriousness on her face and Dante scooted off the sofa and to her arms, where he rested his head under her jaw.

"Boss, they need to get out of here. Now. These children won't be able to handle so much drama and... Well,_ death._ I was planning for Jeremy and I to look after both Dante and Hunter, just until all this irrationality is over and done with. _Completely."_

I sighed, combing back my hair while peering down at Hunter, who shared the same look as me. Taking him in my arms, I let his little fingers grip my thumb as I speak to him, "Hunter, promise to be nice?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. _Hmm,_ daddy? Where are you going?"

"I'm keeping you safe, Hunter. I don't want to get hurt, okay?"

"From what?"

"From very bad people. If they find you, they might take you two away but I won't let them."

"Are they going to take us away, daddy?"

"Not in a million years. Now, I want you to be good to Canada and Jeremy, okay?"

"Yes."

"And what are you gonna be when you're at their house?"

"Be a good boy... I'm going to be very, very good."

"What about you, Dante?"

"I'm going to be good too." The women gawked at the two boys, I was surprised that even Shaundi was dragged into their adorable spell. I smiled, I was a better dad than expected. To be honest, I thought I wasn't even gonna spend at least a week with them, since The New Era was still about during Amber's pregnancy. But I guess she did make a promise to slaughter everybody that almost killed me and it was a promise worth making.

* * *

**_Don't you just adore HD? No, seriously, don't you? This is unfolding ever so slowly, I apologise about that._**


	9. Chapter 9: Fire To The Flame

_**Finally, I've found a way, ans I hope you had a lovely holiday. Enjoy Reading! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Fire To The Flame**

"Well, there goes another top of yours and that one went well with your hair," Amber whined to him as she watched him fling his soaked garment in the dryer with crossed arms. Since she really had nothing to do apparently, she just threw on a floral jumpsuit and tied her hair up in a slick ponytail. "And besides, nobody, not even God, told you to invade my personal space. Actually, no, not even I told you to. _Note to self:_ making out in a bathtub is actually interesting."

He laughed then fixed his featured, _"I..._ Had to?"

"Wow. That's your excuse? You had to? Not even, _oh,_ I wanted to join you? Um, I was dirty?"

"Yeah..."

"You had to."

_"No..."_ He snagged her by the waist and reeled her in, their noses just about touching each other and Amber drew in a breath. "I wanted to."

_"Caiden..."_ Her eyes diverted slightly and she raised her eyebrows. "Caiden, you know I love you right?"

"Now I do."

"And you know we'll do anything for each other?"

"Of course. What's with the questions?"

"Don't move, there's a spider on your shoulder." Caiden instantly stiffened in unmanly fear, attempting to spy on the foreign, crawling organism on him without actually moving his head. "I got it," she said cheerfully, carefully scooping it in her palm and taking it to the window, where she threw it out. "What the hell?"

_"Mal, function..."_

"State-of-the-art androids don't malfunction in the presence of a spider. _More an EMP."_

"Aren't you scared of spiders?"

"Now, if I was scared of spiders I would've done that for shit. Fuck me, Caiden, the spider's smaller than you."

"Yeah, so is a grenade. I can go get one right now."

"Hey, I just saved your ass from becoming a potential nest. _You're welcome."_ He grunted at her and she shrugged lightly, strolling over to the dark sofa and went into leisure mode, her body short enough to fit her on the two-seater, and she plucked the magazine from the coffee table and placed it on her face.

"Amber?" No answer. _"Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Amber. Am-"_

"Oh my God, what do you want from me!? Can't you see I'm trying to relax? For once?"

"I got you your phone back."

"I have a phone?"

"Yeah. You'll be pretty surprised with what's contained in it." She opened her eye, her implant able to see through certain solid matter and it seems as though her fellow android was to play some sort of prank on her. He levelled the phone up with her face and let go, only to be startled when her hand snapped up to catch it. "It slipped out of my hand..."

"Nice try." She let the magazine fall in her lap when she sat up and she stared deeply at the brightly-lit screen because on it, was two little boys, twins to be exact. They were just... Absolutely cute, that's one way she can put it. The one on the right had a full head of curly, copper hair and dazzling silver eyes and the other had a dark shade of brunette and purple eyes. Darkhead had H on his shirt, brownhead had D. "H... And D. _HD... Ace?_ Whose children are they?"

"You know when I took you to Planet Saints and I told you about the gang that owned it? Well, the leader had children with a stunning woman but something terrible happened to her."

"Is she alive?"

"I hate to surprise you, but she'd never die because she just doesn't fear death. Not on her life. Not when she had a family to protect." Amber noticed a change in Caiden's voice, like the sweetened cocoa powder that was infused with the heated milk had suddenly turned stale.

"What's her name?"

"Amber-Leigh Taylor Collins, most know her as Amber, Leigh, Tay or Mrs. Collins."

"That's cool, we even had the same—_wait, what?_ I'm that woman? But... But how?"

"I promised to help you get back your memories. We start here." She glared at the phone and tapped the screen with a thumb, bringing the applications from the bottom of the device.

_"But..._ I can't be-"

"Check the photos. I made sure they didn't tamper with it."

_"They..?"_

"Ultor." She faked a smirk as she dove into the _'photos'_ folder, seeing a wide range of people in the snapshots. She clicked the latest one and she bit her lip thoughtfully at it. So what Caiden had informed her of was true, since the man hugging her from behind had the black hair and purple eyes. Putting up her left hand, the gold band was still there and looking significant as always. I'm married?

She swiped a digit across the thin glass and this time, they were laughing and Amber faintly grinned at it, a flashback burning in her mind. "I... I remember this day."

"You do?"

"I think I do. I think that's someone very close, like my romantic interest or something... And we we're at the beach in... A city with a close name to this."

"Carry on..."

"We were laughing because someone had ice-cream dumped in their face... That day was funny..." She gasped, _"Oh my God, I remembered."_

"Do you remember who that person was?"

_"No..._ No, I don't."

"But... That man standing with you in those pictures. You know that man?"

"I know I do but... I just can't remember him." Someone had came into the room and Amber instinctively hid the phone in her bra, turning her body to examine the figure at the door. He was tall and bulky in muscle, with blonde hair which was in fact receding and dull, grey eyes that were full of courage. There were touches of green on his suit but nevertheless, he looked like quite the business man.

"Here's the person I needed to see," the man said with a deep, gravelly voice as he walked in with a stride only fit for a wrestler and Amber kept her eye on him.

"Hey, sir. I'm guessing you already know Amber-Leigh Collins, the latest android to be created up-to-date."

"Yes. Amber-Leigh Collins, my name is Eddie Pryor, CEO of Ultor. If you have any questions, please feel free to come and visit my office on the top floor, anytime."

"Will do, Mr. Pryor."

"And, of course, your complimentary bike is waiting for you on the ground floor." He reached inside his interior blazer pocket and pulled out a key-ring with, obviously, a key on it and the letter A and C, specifying her initials. Briefly admiring it, he tossed it and she caught in with a hand, smiling down at it. But her fist tightened in anger.

"Thank you, Mr. Pryor."

"Not a problem. Caiden, I'd like to ask you a favour."

"Go ahead, sir..."

There was something about him that made the gears of memories turn, and turn rapidly. She turned away from the two and lost herself in a world of her own thoughts, wondering whether to let this man go. Or to kill him. Kill him for what he's done to her cousin, Kiki DeWynter. She promised Viola that one day, she will kill Killbane but by looking at him, he wasn't Killbane anymore but a loyal business man who's managed to become more reliable and organised. Well, it seems that this amnesiac has remembered more than she thought. Especially _this._

At once she got up, disregarded the presence of both men and advanced into Caiden's bathroom, where her suit and gear was waiting to be worn. Quickly locking the door behind her, she breathed out impatiently as she reached for her hair-band and pulled it off, her dark chocolate-honey hair in its secondary hairstyle. Removing her jumpsuit, she replaced it for her dark purple attire but then she froze in the middle of zipping it up, asking herself why the colour was so important.

"Amber," someone knocked at the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she lied, fixing her gauntlet packs in place and watched her hands spark with electricity. "I'm fine. I just need to get out of here."

"Why?"

"I may be an android but I'm human too... I'm basically starving."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I was enjoying your company so much, I forgot about my appetite." After putting on her metal vest, she turned the lock and opened the door, surprised to see him standing by the door-frame. She dropped her guard and sighed, going on her tiptoes to kiss his rosy cheek. "Now, where are my heels?"

"You can't wear heels and drive a motorbike."

"What? Why not?"

"Because you just can't. But I got you an alternative." Traversing to his bed, he crouched down and reached under it, Amber's head tilting in confusion. Then he brought out a white shoebox and a wave of excitement messed with her questionable features.

"Don't tell me it's those trainers you had on the first time I saw you."

"Why don't you take a look and see." She snatched it from his hands and lifted the lid, her eye widening in bliss, and something sat on her head. "It even came with its own snapback."

"No, fucking, way! You actually brought me... Oh, thank you Caiden!" She jumped in his arms and he stumbled a bit, chuckling in delight at the sight of Amber's true smile.

"It's okay. Anything to make you happy."

"No, really. Thank you." She squealed as she sat down to put on her new Heyday Super Shift sneakers with the borders white, the laces black and the rest of it a dark shade of violet. He grinned as he traversed to his desk, where he acquired her Shepherds but breathed when her hands glided on his torso, her head against his back. "Caiden... Have you ever felt... _Lonely?_ Like, a part of you is missing... And you miss that part of you but you can't get it back because it's just gone with the wind?"

"To be honest with you, I've really never been alone. In the past, I had friends I could call family. Now it's just us, even your presence can fill a whole room."

_"Hm,_ that's nice to know." She caught his hands and stole her firearms, slotting them in the holsters at her thighs, and shifted her head accessory so the brim was behind her. "I'll be off then. I'll call you."

She moved from his side but he grabbed her and stopped her in her tracks, pulling her in so hard she didn't realise of their close contact until he took her jaw with his thumb and index. She knew what she was gonna do but his body was quicker, his lips smacking against hers for a moment, lightly catching her hand before it slipped from his grasp. Her breathing shook when he stared in her eyes and brushed down her hair, "Stay safe for me. Please."

"I will." She bit her lower lip just before she smiled; turning on her toes and walked off, fighting the urge to look back. When she was out of his line of sight, he dove into his back pocket and got out his phone, quickly putting in some digits before holding it to his ear.

"I need eyes on her at all times. She may be onto something she won't be able to revoke."

"Don't worry, Ace, baby. Goldie's got this."

_"You better."_ Amber stepped back from the door in disgust, shaking her head and storming off.

_Sometimes people can take you for granted, but so can I._

* * *

**_I think we're getting somewhere, guys._**


	10. Chapter 10: His Girl

_**When you thought I wouldn't be able to get the original pair together, and it's POV time! Enjoy Reading! ;)**_

* * *

_Chapter Ten: His Girl_

I stopped my X2 in front of Smiling Jack's, the engine making a digital noise as I turned the key. The neon lights on the bike dimmed down and I kicked out the side stand, climbing off and ignoring the wolf whistle from a pair of guys. Whipping off the helmet and adjusting my hair, she took the snapback from the handlebars and slid it on, pacing into the restaurant.

The whiff of pancakes and beer caught my nose and picking a seat by the counter, I sat down and felt this vibration from my right breast. Diving into my bra, I peered at the flashing screen and froze; it was that man again and he was smiling, something that made my heart flutter for some reason. There was a name under it, a name I've been before but know it hasn't come to light yet. "Nathan?"

I let it ring, the feeling of someone watching over me getting the best of me. I glanced over my shoulder, noticing a black and orange Infuego opposite my bike. "Is there anythin' I can get you,_ hon?"_

My eye diverted again and I smiled at the woman at the counter, a broad smile and freckles about her nose. "Yeah, I'll just have a sundae."

"Strawberry, toffee or chocolate?"

"Toffee, please."

"One toffee sundae, comin' right up." She walked off and the bell near the door chimed, and I'm dying to look at who joined the crowd but didn't want to, thinking it would be an android from that car.

"Jeez," they said with this distinctive, mesmerising voice, sitting next to me and I pretended to avoid him, craning my neck the other way and attempting to distract myself with my phone, that purple-eyed man appearing on the screen again. "Can't get a break from Ultor nowadays. First they're gone and now they're back."

"Oh, hey Nathan," the girl was back with the toffee sundae on a metal tray and carefully, handed it to me and placed her pen behind her ear. "The usual?"

"Thanks, Mary." Then, my eye widened. _Nathan?_ Isn't that a coincidence? I casually but discreetly turned... Amber, wake up! It's all a dream... I wish, but it wasn't. He was beautiful, absolutely beautiful with intense violet eyes and rich, copper hair. I blinked a couple times. Nope, he's real alright. He appears to be in his early 30s but he seems so young, he had this cute boyish charm radiating off him and before you know it, heat rises off my own cheeks. _"Amber?"_

I laughed in an attempt to cover up my shaky voice, "Do I know you?" I blushed, flicking strands of my hair behind her ear and my lips stretched in that daring but cool smile.

"You are Amber-Leigh Collins, right?"

"That's me. Unless there's another Amber-Leigh that looks just like me."

"You... Don't know who I am?"

"I'm not sure. I lost my memory in a car accident... And had to get this implant to save this eye. Ultor's full of surprises, eh?"

"No doubt." I feasted neatly on her sundae, oh God this was the shit, and I noticed the way his head was tilted, like he was monitoring something. Someone. _"I'm..._ I'm Nathan, by the way." My legs were trembling to the core, I didn't even have to think twice, his voice is so attractive. Every word that came out his mouth felt magnetising, it was unbelievable. We shook hands and I almost flinched, it felt energising, like he zapped me with electricity.

"Wait, you're the guy that called my phone?"

"Yeah. How come you didn't pick up."

"People can go a long way to be complete assholes."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I liked this guy named Caiden."

"Caiden? You mean Caiden Ace, the android?"

"That's the one. I thought I was feeling something for him, thought we were meant to be. That was until I realised they didn't remove my wedding ring and he asked someone to spy on me. So much for trusting the only person you actually care about."

He nudged my shoulder, "You got me."

"But I just met you."

"I know but I'll try my hardest to get your trust."

"That's nice. _Can..._ I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Are your eyes really that colour?"

"I got extremely lucky, you can say."

"No way! Wow, they're so... Purple. Hmm, I think I'm starting to like purple. According to the pictures on my phone, you are my..."

"Husband."

She dropped the spoon into the empty glass and wiped the corner of her mouth with a thumb, "Like I said, I'm an amnesiac. I can be manipulated if I ain't careful."

"But I'm telling the truth."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"My favourite song, saying, person. I just need to restructure my life again. And if I don't... The Amber then may not be the Amber now."

"You got a tattoo on your wrist with my initials on it. NJC. If you are the Amber I once knew, you'd know what the J in my name means."

"NJC? Nathan something Collins... So I am married to you! What about the children on my phone; HD? Who are... Hold on. Are they... Our children?"

"Twins. Both boys, both beautiful." I slid off the stool and took his hand; I'd started to forget about my eye-patch and for a second, I thought he'd keep looking at it but he didn't even acknowledge it. Beauty is pain and my life's been hell but guess who fell in love with her. And who's starting to fall in love with him.

I pulled him off his seat with a strong tug, our bodies so close, we were inches away from kissing. But I didn't, I don't know the guy and doing so will render him dead. I've got two pistols, throwing knives and a katana that can cut anything in a sheath back at Caiden's place; I ain't afraid to use 'em. "You need to show me them. I want to see... My children." I turned away, this irregular sharpness to my tone, "Can't believe Caiden didn't tell me I had kids and I fucking kissed him... "

"Caiden kissed you?"

"I mean, I wanted to know what love feels like but what's happening between us is just fake. You know him?"

"He was part of the 3rd Street Saints but after hearing this, he can go die for all I care."

"You're a Saint?"

"More than that. I lead the Saints."

"You seem so... Nice and act like a true gentleman. I've seen 'em rob stores and shoot people. Not saying it's an absolute bad thing but... _Wow."_

"Well, thanks."

"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion, Nathan," a voice behind him spoke with that edge of superiority and he turned, his legs functioning on its own as he crept back several steps. Vanessa stood there with a hand on her hip and the other holding a playing card and I frowned, wanting to slap her. "But I need to talk to Weapon X."

"That's you? You're the woman they wanted to experiment on?"

"I'm a weapon now," I told him. "I'm faster, stronger, better than I was, experiment on me?"

"Yeah, a lieutenant of mine was able to scour their files and found out that you could be used for future experiments since your first one was a success." I had the feeling Nathan regretted telling me this because of my vulnerability but I don't blame him. Not one bit.

"They... They want to experiment on _me?_ I thought I was just like every other android made at that fucking place."

"I guess not. You're being used, Amber. Isn't it obvious to you?"

"Nathan, shut the fuck up," Vanessa said, throwing her arms up in the air and striding over, gripping his shirt and making creases. "That was supposed to be confidential."

"You know what isn't confidential? This type of contact, nuh uh, this... This ain't happening." Vanessa roughly let go of him and he rolled back his shoulders, fixing my top and glimpsing over to me.

"Confidential? Confidential, _my ass!_ Are you trying to abuse my life for something so great that you can't even tell me?!"

"Well, duh. Basically, you were in the Saints and Ultor is trying to find a way to bring 'em down by making you the leader of the Luchadores with Eddie's help, oh shit." I just stared at her, Nathan doing the same thing and she tried for a grin. "Urm... Whoops?" _The Luchadores?_ I remember them. Green was their trademark colour, every gang member male with green and orange wrestling attire. Killbane's tryna start war again after he ran off because he lost his mask in a match. Forgot what match, though. Holy shit, I remembered again. I'm getting good at this memory game.

He defensively moved back and I stepped beside him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. I whispered, "Get everybody out of here now," And moved and he followed my orders by ushering the people out of the fast food restaurant. The nagging feeling at the back of my head told me a fight was gonna happen.


	11. Chapter 11: Glitch

_**Well, ta da! Enjoy Reading! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Glitch**

She watched the android with a tilted head and crossed arms, not really giving in to her intense stare as her card sizzled with violent sparks. She quickly stole a glance of Nathan directing the screaming civilians away from here because, being her, things were about to get dirty. "Can I tell you something?" She questioned her. "You really are one helluva bitch, _so please_, find the closest highway from here and jump off it."

"What? Don't appreciate some backup?" Vanessa said, flipping up her palms and raising her shoulders.

"You only came here so that you can distract me from something. Starting from now, there will be no distractions from Alpha, the Masako or Ultor. Can't you even appear nice?"

"I wasn't _designed_ to be nice," she spoke. "I was made for combat."

"Says your clothes."

"Never mind what I have on. But for now, it's just you and me." Amber dropped to an attack stance and her arms unfolded themselves, hand hovering above her pistol as Vanessa started advancing towards her. Then Nathan came back in, a Shepherd similar to hers in his grip and aimed for the blonde woman.

"Collins, what the hell are you doing?"

"Saving your life."

"You can't-" She used the distraction of Nathan to her advantage and a bullet exploded out of the barrel, the first one missing completely but the second getting the card out of her hand.

"Okay then," she opened her arms and two more cards ejected themselves from her wrists and flew into her grip. "Let's dance, baby."

She growled, storing her firearm before engaging in hand-to-hand combat with the ex-nurse, easily dodging the blades and gripping her jacket. Able to slam her onto the counter, she went for sharp punches to her nose, every hit fuelling her reason to kill her. Vanessa lashed out, a strike getting Amber's cheek and she staggered back, not expecting a big boot out of the restaurant itself.

She barely missed her bike and rolled on the warm concrete, her hat slipping off and shards spraying past her like a rain of agony. She coughed lightly and rubbed her face, getting up on all fours and shaking her head of all the shards that decided to sleep in there. Getting back onto her feet, she dived back into the store and leaned to the side as a plate came zooming in the direction, smashing to pieces on the wall rather than her face. Another whizzed by and she ducked, grimacing at the woman for her annoying persistency.

"Nathan," Amber cried out as she caught a fist and landed a kick to the woman's abdomen. _"Get out_ of here."

"I'm not leaving!" She stunned her opponent with a sharp blow to her back and Vanessa fell flat on her face, groaning in agony.

"You need to leave. Right now, I'm saving_ your_ life. At least, go get your usual. I'll pay." He grinned at her before nodding and hopping over the counter, jogging to the kitchen. With her disturbed from the fight, the blonde android stood, the stool beside her available for leverage and grabbed the brunette's hair, using the strength of her cybernetic arms to bring her head-first to the floor.

Amber cried out in pain, surprised to feel no blood dribbling out her head, but something happened in her mind. She opened her eye, though, and found green-blue eyes staring down at her. "You think you're the shit, don't you Amber-Leigh? Miss_ I-Think-I'm-Famous-But-I'm-Just-Begging-For-A ttention?"_

"I don't think I'm famous," she said, that light, bubbly feel of her voice replaced with her flirtatious, honeyed original. "I know I'm famous." Amber's toes connected hard with Vanessa's head and she swore, not realising her world was turning when someone got hold of her forearms and flipped her over. "See," she told herself, jumping to her feet and bouncing around as her adrenaline was still running its course. "This is why I don't leave without my damn sword. For fuck sake, Vanessa, get up while your legs are still working... Or while you're still alive. You started this, you're gonna finish it."

She watched with a cold, grey eye as the woman hesitantly got up but sent a fury of cards at Amber, who ducked just in time and got out one of her throwing knives in the sheath on her thigh. "It's about time someone beat yo' ass," the former SWAG member taunted, a smile embedded on her face but just as she was about to flick the blade, the bell for the door twinkled again and she turned. "Ca-_1?"_

"You forgot something," he spoke, tossing the neon sheath to her and she smirked, blindly projecting the blade and catching Vanessa in the shoulder.

"So you got her to spy on me? _Of all people."_

"It's all part of the plan, right?" He raised his brows at the sheath and Amber glared at him in confusion, the hiss of the woman behind her moving her limbs. She was captured in feminine arms and she thought quickly, the available way being the only way as the grip was becoming tighter. _"Right?"_

"Yeah," she brought the tip of her blade to her stomach and faltered, the presence of Nathan causing her to panic ever so slightly. But she felt a metal card being held to her throat and she looked at Caiden, "It's all part of the plan!"

On the last word, Amber jerked the sword into her torso and she tensed, pushing it again so it also pierced her vest and skewered the android behind her, and Nathan held his breath. Vanessa dropped her playing card and attempted to reach for the handle, only to whine when the edge was pushed deeper. Amber was surprised she was feeling pain because all she felt was this cooling sensation right where the skin was split, but then she jolted at the torment her blade brought to the both of them.

Vanessa pushed herself off the blade, while Amber pulled, and stumbled to the far wall with a hand on the gash, blood simply drooling out. "Caiden... _You, you bastard._ You said this, this was gonna be easy... Alpha's gonna... K-Kill her... And... You..." She slid down to the ground and lowered her head, death suddenly radiating off her skin.

"I thought, I thought I could trust you," Amber spluttered, collapsing on one knee and Nathan came to her aid, the grip on her katana vanishing completely. "Why?"

"I only did it because-"

"Well, guess what," she forcefully hopped to her feet and gripped Caiden's shirt with a hand, the other around his bracelet. "You're gonna help me this time, ca... Capiche?"

"With what?"

"Stopping Killbane, ah shit... From recreating the, Luchadores."

"What happened to your voice?"

"Haven't you... Heard?" She pulled him near her lips, and feared the worst. "I'm... Back, bitches..." A round went off and Amber flinched, a bullet creating a hole in her flesh and her skin crawled. Slightly turning, she twirled a fresh throwing edge with her fingers and darted it, the blade cleanly entering Vanessa's forehead. "I'm back..." She glanced down at her wounds and let out an exasperated sigh before falling back, Nathan already prepared to catch her in his arms and she sighed.

But something happened and she slipped through him and heavily hit the floor, her head striking the ground and she cursed, realising the world needed her awake at this moment of time.

She lifted her head and with a blurry eye, watched the man start to shift dramatically, not like change appearance, but change form as if he had no bones or muscles preserving his structure. He started pin-wheeling on the spot, his arms curling painfully and arms extending but the weird thing was, he wasn't screaming or squirting out blood. Tilting her head and Vanessa was enduring the same problem; her body kept flinching in place and numbers aligned in columns kept flashing on her skin. Then she just vanished.

_"What the fuck is happening?!"_ she asked Caiden, who appeared normal enough. _"I..._ I don't understand..."

"You're just gonna have to wake up and find out," he said, vanishing with a flicker of the same dark lime numbers.

_"What?"_ She sluggishly got to her feet and stumbled out into the open world, where people phased through the concrete and cars jumped back to where they were split seconds ago. "Wake up? This can't... Unless..." She snapped her head to a brick wall and sprinted to it, possessing her pistol and whirling it by the trigger guard before blasting it down with her bullets. It shattered and she guarded her head as she jumped through, her firearm escaping her grip during her plummet and her hair whipping against her face.

This was going to be a long journey down from wherever the_ fuck_ she was.

* * *

_**Well, there's more work to be done, people. Besides, the fun hasn't started yet. Not by a long shot. Foreshadowing...**_


	12. Chapter 12: Altered Fate

_**This chapter is a bit short, I apologize; working on another fic of mine. Enjoy Reading! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Altered Fate**

The woman with boundless, snow-white hair stared at Amber and sighed, turning around to see who had crept on her. "Caiden," she crossed her arms. "Put the gun down. If you miss and fuck up the cirutory then Amber's like will be a problem to her."

"Not unless you take her out of that VR. And I can't miss, my aim's better than's yours."

"I told you, I can't! Her subconsciousness is trapped by her nanomachines and the only way to get out is to kill every target she faces. That was happens in the virtual reality training, right?"

_"I said_ get her out of it."

"If I force her out of it, she could be in this state forever."

The gun didn't waver. "Why are you here?"

She shrugged, her golden eyes glaring at Amber's lost expression and stroked her cheek. "I'm only here to do what Amber never would've done: be leader of the Luchadores and the Masako. I didn't decide to do this, I was created to fill the gap."

"Just because you look like her, doesn't mean you are her."

"I'm sorry but right now, it's protocol. Until she wakes up, call me Amber-Leigh Collins."

"You must be high." He chucked sarcastically, _"You?_ _Amber-Leigh?"_ He edged closer to her and she leaned back, her hands pressed back on the table the Saint was lying on. "You must have quite the nerve to be calling yourself someone you ain't."

_"Caiden..."_

"No, no, _I'm_ speaking. Lemme tell you this Alex, you can never be Amber-Leigh. Doesn't matter how hard you try."

"Well-"

"Well, nothing. A clone is a clone and you know that. From now on," he lowered to a harsh whisper. "I have nothing to do with you." She closed her mouth in defeat, her eyes staring weakly at the angry android and he walked off. Alex exhaled quietly, she never knew Caiden would be so kind and gentle but downright scary at the same time. She has no idea how the real Amber handles his personality so well.

Glaring down at the Saint, she watched the wires pass into her skull and sighed once again, pressing her weight against the edge of the table. "I didn't mean to get you in this mess, Amber, I'm just an experiment... _Just like you._ _I will_ get you out of this. You just _need_ to be patient."

The Comm. Device on her waistband called to her and snatching it from its place, she held a button and hovered it near her cherry lips. "Raine here, over."

OoOoO

Her eyes fluttered open to the sound of her own heartbeat on the monitor. She moaned when the pain hit her like a ton of bricks, hand moving towards her midsection to try ease it but it only got halfway before it was yanked back. It rocketed down her spine and arched her back, moans turning into cries of discomfort.

Someone familiar ran into her little room, already flicking the side of the syringe before injecting it into her skin. Clenching her fists, she let out another cry before she dropped her body and blinked, hard. _"Hey..."_ The figure beside her clicked their fingers and she looked at them, no emotion encased in her face. She glared at the name tag: Nurse. Canada Greene. "Are you okay?"

"What happened? Where am I?"

"We're still trying to find that out. Someone had found your body in a 4-inch crater so we're guessing you fell. From a very tall building..." She flicked through her papers in her grasp and already, Amber grew impatient. "But no bones were broken. That's strange, huh?"

_"Where am I?"_ She repeated herself with aggression and Greene giggled softly, putting down the papers.

"You're in Stilwater. Knock your head so hard you forgot you're in Stilwater?"

"What? Wasn't I in..." She held her head as she felt this incoming migraine summon a storm in her head. "Steelport?"

"Steelport? I've heard of the place. Apparently, the Saints got crushed by the Syndicate over there and the Boss' children got taken in by the Deckers."

_"What?"_

"I don't know, rumours, I guess."

"I need to get out of here, right now!"

"You only just got in."

"I'm fine, really. I don't need medical attention." She stared at the nurse's shocked face and attempted to get out of the straps herself. She held up her wrists, "Why?"

"You lashed out to a few of our staff. Safety reasons." She grunted, snapping off one of them before undoing the other one and swung her legs off the bed, this rush of energy course through her veins. Taking off the clamp on her index, she moved to the only chair in here and frowned softly when she found two pistols stuffed in holsters, a sheath of throwing knives and a katana.

"Are these mine?"

"Yeah. We had to take them off." Amber nodded, fixing the belt around her hips and fastening the straps that curled around her thighs. Placing the other sheath on her back, she smiled thankfully at the nurse before exiting the room, eyes of guards already on her as she passed through the corridor.

Eyeing down the threatening frames, she simply exited the hospital and took in her surroundings: it seemed more controlled than where she was in before. Hovering billboards She obtained a pistol and drew out the cartridge, scowling at the limited amount of bullets left. "Guess I gotta find myself a gun store." She peered to her left, spotting a yellow taxi coming her way and she raised her hand, the vehicle pulling up and welcoming her in the back seat.

"Where to, sweetie?" Asked the man by the wheel, turning his torso so he could catch a glance of the woman that got in.

"The closest gun store from here," she said, resting her head on the well-padded chair. "And one more thing. _Never_ in your life call me sweetie again. I'm not afriad of shedding blood in this car, _even_ if it's my blood." The man widened his eyes, turned the right way and started driving.

* * *

_**Did I catch you off guard? I did? Well, Slap-me-if-I'm-wrong I totally did. Yeah, I should just drop the act now. So, Amber's stuck in a virtual reality with Alex (the perfect clone of her) in her place. So within this main story, will be a side story of how Amber will free herself from this prison.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Resurrection

_**I've made Amber a bit more, I don't know, cocky and careless with her words in the VR. Only because of a little hiccup with her memory bank. Enjoy Reading! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Resurrection**

_19th August, Sunday_

"I'm guessing the team are making AI's for me, right?" Eddie Pryor asked the woman in front of him as they sat in his office, full of images back when he was _'The Walking Apocalypse'_.

"Clockwork is set and good to go," she said, hooking her thumbs in her tactical vest. "Is it a problem if they don't actually have faces? Just masks and visors?"

"No, masks are fine, Alexandra. And the Masako?"

"Undergoing VR training..." Her voice lowered. "Permission to speak freely?"

"Humour me."

Alexandra watched as he dove into his drawer and pulled out a gun, but she wasn't fazed by it. Instead, she smiled at it, returning her eyes on his. She leaned forward, "Is it right to keep Amber in custody like this? She doesn't know what's going on and neither does her husband and kids. Sooner or later, the Saints are gonna fight."

He growled, "You don't know, do you?"

"I do. He ruined your reputation, I get that. But that doesn't mean to take it out on his wife, _now,_ does it?"

"It was better than taking his children. It's called good old fashioned revenge."

"No, it's called abduction." He honestly wanted to grab her throat and choke her to death, but she was right. Why was she mostly right?

"You don't understand—"

"See, that's where you're wrong. I always understand because I was taught to." She closed her mouth but somehow kept talking, "Why do you have to use some sort of conduit to get your revenge across? I thought you were Killbane. _The_ Walking Apocalypse. What happened to that persona?"

"He died a long time ago."

"Well then it's time to bring him back."

"I can't put the mask back on, even if you got it back from the Saints."

"If that mask meant so much to you, why won't you put it back on? That mask marked your identity and without it, you're just the CEO of Ultor, to be extremely honest. That mask gave you the name of one of the legends in wrestling history... You're really gonna throw away that name?" He looked down at his papers in regret, realising all the time he's been missing drowning in his own misery, he could've pushed himself and worked harder. I mean, he could do that, or just cheat.

"Look," her lips started moving again. "I'll use stealth camo to get your mask back but someone's gonna have to fly me up there. Their elevator has one pretty smart AI and it'd be able to detect me." He didn't talk, or even interact with the conversation so the subject was changed. She dove into her pocket and got out this pen-looking injection, sliding it towards him on the desk. "There's at least seven. The second one will come in a couple of hours. And this time, don't attack the scientist, please?"

For the first time in quite a while, he smirked. "I won't, Alexandra." She grinned at him before walking off, closing the door behind her and he stripped off his blazer to roll up his sleeve. Popping off the top, he drove the needle in his forearm and grunted, feeling the contents spill into his veins.

OoOoO

"What's your stat?" Viola DeWynter spoke to the earpiece, cocking her pistol as her twin sister, Kiki, handled the wheel. Both looked like biker chicks, with their leather jackets, leather gloves and aviators.

_"She's..."_ There were orders shouted, a chorus of untimely cries of fear and a rounds going off one after the other. "She's too much. She's taking out our guys... Like some sort of mercenary. She's destroyed 7 of our cars and 3 choppers. Too many of us are injured, or even worse, dead."

"Who is it?"

There was an elongated pause, "It's your cousin, Amber." Both the sister shot glares at each other, how could this be? Matt Miller killed her, one bullet between the eyes and she dropped, not even a quiver caught in her limbs. It was for a reason, to end her relentless misery. Just Amber's name formed a dark cloud in Kiki's mind.

"Don't take the piss. Amber's dead. Matt killed her."

"I know, commander, but... It really is her. But she—" Before the lieutenant could finish his sentence, the phone clattered to the floor and Viola scowled, rolling down the window just as her sister stopped the Infuego.

"Hey," said the female voice with a cold chuckle and her eyes widened. "I'm guessing you're the bad guys, right? Listen, this was all your guys' fault. They taunted me so I taught them a lesson. _I'm, not, afraid, of you._ In fact, I never was. Oh, and by the way, _I suggest you get out the car so I can see you clearly."_ Viola froze in her place and Kiki raised her brow, only to become irritated when someone tapped the tinted window beside her.

"Kiki, _don't!"_ Snapped Viola, grabbing the hand that was about to open the door.

"What's gonna stop me?"

"You won't believe me... But that sounded exactly like Amber." The tempo of the tapping progressed and Kiki swore, forcefully pushing open the door and her eyes fell onto this suited frame.

She was well covered, with this dark purple surrounding every inch of skin on her body, and her hands were protected by metal but flexible gloves that were plugged to these packs. This steel sculpted vest was worn about her torso, and on her feet were these heels especially designed for combat, throwing knifes in little spaces around her thighs and twin holsters on her waist. But the thing that Kiki found unbelievable was that this woman had diamond-encrusted pistols, multiple piercings, a katana, dark brunette hair and silver eyes, like Amber.

But her visible eye flashed red and she grinned devilishly, Viola too witnessing the carnage she caused all by herself. Burning scrap metal littered the road, along with corpses and their firearms doused in blood. There was even red on her suit and face. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Oh, nothing." She held her katana under her gun, using the reverse grip on it so it was possible to perform powerful slashes. Viola stayed in her spot metres away from her _'cousin'_.

"Amber... I thought you were dead."

_"No, no,_ she is dead. It's just that there's a new Amber... Or whatever you call her."

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"What're you guys doing in Stilwater? Aren't you supposed to be in Steelport?"

"Why do you need to know this?" Kiki fearlessly stepped forward, causing the nuzzle to be pointed at her and Amber's head tilted, a grin flashing on her face.

"It seems like you killed my husband, and I'd like to see my children."

"You gotta reach the Deckers about that. They have your children and the Syndicate don't affiliate ourselves with traitors."

"This isn't a choice."

_"Hey,"_ Kiki became eye-level with Amber, not even caring about the blade touching her chin. "Do you know who you're fucking talking to?"

_"Fucking Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?_ I don't even wanna know which one's Dum."

"She's taking the piss, right?"

She laughed once, "I honestly wish I was."

"Listen, we're the Syndicate—"

"I know, _I, know._ Jeez, don't lose your tits about it." Kiki grew angry and pivoted, missing Amber's ribs by inches and she didn't know what was happening until she found herself in an impenetrable headlock. Viola instantly got her Kobra from her pocket and pointed it at the android. "Ah, ah, _ah._ Move, and I _swear to God,_ I will kill her." She applied pressure to Kiki's neck to prove her point, and Viola fell for the bait.

"What do you want?"

"I wanna see your boss. Mr. Frenchie, whatever his name is."

"Not with that kind of attitude you're not."

"Not with that kind of attitude will your sister _even live."_ _She's good at this game, _Viola thought._ Really good; I'm guessing her time with Angel served well._ "Tell that chopper to leave. Now!"

She hesitantly raised a hand to hold the button on her earpiece, "Stand down, boys." Amber's face lightened when the sound of the rotary blades faded in the distance. How she was able to notice the presence of the specialist chopper without looking was unbelievable.

"See? Was it that hard?"

"You're fucking nuts!"

"Nope, I'm fucking awesome. You see, your sister would've been able to hit me in the ribs, but her hand would've snapped like a twig with all that force." She leaned in to Kiki's ear, who was shivering with rage. "You're dearly welcome, DeWynter."

"You wanna see our boss?"

"Yeah, but I ain't gonna be in the same car as you. Too much awkward moments will arise."

"Fine," Viola dived into the pocket of her leather jacket and threw the keys in an arc, forcing Amber to loosen her hold and Kiki sent a flying fist towards her, only realising that she ducked under it and caught the silvers. "Take the Blade a couple blocks south from here. There should be a GPS in there, switch it on and tap Syn Tower."

Amber inspected the keys and hummed, taking a mental picture of the two sisters. "Well, gotta run. It was nice playing with ya." She winked, spun on her heels and sprinted, Viola marvelling at the inhuman speed she gained.

_"Wh... What the fuck just happened?!"_ Exclaimed Kiki, kicking the Infuego's front tyre. "Is this a dream? Am I dreaming, Viola? I better be fucking dreaming!"

"Kiki, calm down."

"Calm down? Oh, you've got to be kidding me, V. _Calm down?!_ If that wasn't Amber, then this means war."

"What? You can't declare war in Steelport! You'll cause World War 3."

"But if Amber's still alive, that means the Saints are still breathing oxygen—"

"Their boss is dead and everyone in that gang have either gone their separate ways, ran away, is in prison or dead."

"But they can stand without one."

"Or _as_ one. She told us she isn't out cousin. Just, just a clone of her."

_"Clone, huh?_ What if the Deckers made her to mess with your minds, fuck up our operations in Stilwater?" Kiki stepped to Viola with a threatening glare, Viola having already lost the staring contest. "We'll see what happened when she meets Phillipe, hmm? Then we'll see who's right."

* * *

**_I know movement has been slow but I'm trying to make a new city for this story that links to the whole future thing, okay?!_**


	14. Chapter 14: Pincer

_**I kinda put Canada and Jeremy in a rather bad position in this chapter. A very, very bad, bad position. :/ Enjoy Reading! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Pincer**

_18th August, Saturday_

Jeremy Saint had the little twins on his lap while his eyes were supposedly fixed on the TV screen and Canada watched him with a half-smirk, only realising now how engaged her boyfriend was. She walked around the sofa and smiled, Dante, Hunter and Jeremy tranquilly catching a few z's. And then she reached down and scooped up little Valkyrie Dakota in her arms, her little, brown eyes fluttering open, then closing once again.

She couldn't blame them; one second she's just minding her own business and repairing a broken mech-spider prototype, the next all four of them are just laughing for a reason she will never know.

Picking up the remote and hitting the power button, she replaced the electronic device for the baby's head, carefully holding her close to her and protecting her back as well as her head. "Jeremy," she quietly called out to him and that was enough to wake the man. His cinnamon eyes snapped open and his head tilted back, gazing at the blue-eyed woman. "Help me please."

_"I'm comin',"_ he muttered, sighing deeply before he stood with the children, carefully cradling both of them in his arms and went to follow her into their bedroom. "How long?"

"At least an hour or so." She removed the decorative pillows and threw them inside the wardrobe, already turning to pull back the duvet. "That's how long it took to finish the prototype. They need this nap, since the four of you wasted your energy on laughing so hard. What were you laughing about anyway?"

"To be honest with you, I have no idea. But their laughs are so contagious."

"Hi-Def and Val. I still can't believe we're had little Dakota. They're like siblings." He cuddled her from behind as soon as she tucked in the Collins twins and her daughter, and she leaned into his touch, her head on his shoulder and her eyes closed, losing touch to reality. "You know what I want?"

"What?"

"A black book. I don't know why people have black books. Just write a hit list on your phone, not spend at least $5 on a literal black book. It just makes no sense. Wow, _just contradicted myself there."_

_"Aww."_

She laughed before turning to meet his stare, their steps small as they steadily moved back into the living room. "What? Something wrong with my hair? There always is..."

"No. Your accent still hasn't gone."

"I do try to keep it the same. Family's been coming over when you went babysitting not a while ago. They kept saying how I should _'keep my accent to define my identity'_ but I don't know how long I can keep that up."

"But I can define you already. So your funny accent needs to go. Less Britishness, more watches." He clasped his hands and she rolled her eyes, dropping herself on the unoccupied sofa and interlinked her fingers behind her head.

"I've already got three on, all with the same time. And I think I've got some time off tomorrow."

"Where d'you wanna go?"

"I don't really mind, we can go drown for all I care. Now, come here before I make you." He grinned before leaning on top of her, their lips already fitted together and hands already whipping off his shirt. Just when they were about to get all intimate, something crashed through the window and the two jumped in shock, both peering over the sofa to see who had entered without permission.

Jeremy had already stood and aimed for the man when he stood up straight, and noticed this symbol on his mask that covered his nose and mouth. He breathed heavily, dropping his shoulders and two blades slid out of his knuckles, "Give me the children and I won't hurt you."

"What? You can't—"

"Canada, I got this. What's your name and why do you want my children?"

_"The name's Pincer..."_ A current passed through the metal. "It's just protocol. Now, I ain't gonna repeat myself."

"Baby, go stay with the children. Let me talk to this Pincer guy." She hopped from the sofa and power-walked off, Jeremy checking the magazine in his pistol and slid it back in, pulling back the hammer.

"Like I said, I ain't gonna repeat myself. Otherwise things will get bloody." The geek fired and hit the man in the shoulder but brought his guard back up when he simply shrugged it off.

"Wrong move," and the man pounced towards him, Jeremy barely dodging as he sent a knee to the ribs and pushed Pincer back. The man kicked the gun out of his grip and Jeremy drew back his hand in agony, having time to duck under his speeding leg and use the forward momentum of his bladed fist to throw him down on the carpet. He didn't let the man get up, serving sharp kicks to Pincer's torso but his downed opponent was fast, getting a hold of his foot and wrenching it, this shooting pain rocketing up Jeremy's leg.

His hisses were filled with curses as he dropped to the side, clutching the leg his snapped ankle was on and retreated, Pincer's dark chuckles echoing in the living room. Jeremy's eyes rested on his Shepherd and he lunged for it, only getting a few shots to his armoured chest before he was knocked out by the sole on the man's boot.

Canada growled before running up to kick Pincer, who easily blocked and countered with a backfist to the face. She grunted and grabbed the tufts of the brunette's hair, slamming his head into the wall so hard, she created a dent and he fell back. Just when she lifted her boot to stamp his chest, the man rolled out of the way and jumped up, unable to stop the fist from connecting with her face. She overbalanced and dropped, holding her nose with one hand while supporting her upper body with another. "You're... Ultor, aren't you?"

"Lucky guess."

"Your insignia gives it away. Luckily, I remember that insignia."

"No doubt." He darted towards her, but she moved swiftly and got his moving arm and brought it behind him, the affliction too much for him to handle. He panted, "You're good."

She smiled but made sure it didn't have an effect on the hold, "Being brought up where gang crime rocketed and fighting was the only way to survive, I guess I've naturally trained myself."

"Maybe, but your attention will falter. Your boyfriend's suffering a concussion."

"Good try," Canada told him, pushing him away and unintentionally pulled his sleeve up, spotting a name. He glared at his forearm and mentally swore to himself. "You… Son of a bitch!" She went to spear him but he spun out of the way, getting her arm and locking it around his. Seeing the mistake he made, she used the wall as a rebound as she walked up it and flipped back onto her feet, dragging Pincer to the floor and blood dribbled in her palm. His back smacked into the door frame but had to time to stay grounded as Canada had slipped on hydraulic knuckle-dusters and sent a fist flying to him, missing by inches. She spun on her heels and halted in mid-punch, the feeling of trembling metal in her abdomen.

Unexpectedly, she kept moving and brought him over her knee, for a patch in the shape of gang's logo was on her arm, feeding her the adrenaline she needed. Canada stumbled, though, and pressed her back on the wall to feel for where the slash was. "You shouldn't even be alive, Canada," Pincer said, lightly panting as he stood and retracted his blades.

"I guess I'm lucky, huh? Why are you doing this, Cole?"

"I… had no choice."

She chuckled, "It's fine. We all make mistakes."

_"I know…"_ He moved quickly when Canada lost her balance and she sighed when she caught the familiar scent of one of her close friend. He pulled up her top over her navel and examined the long incision, crimson continuing to pour out of it. "And I'm sorry." He left her to suffer on the floor and made his way into her bedroom, the twins waking up to an uneven presence. "Dante… Hunter… I won't hurt you." Tapping his mask, it split down the middle and shifted to his collarbone, this thin, rosy lips stretching in a soft smile.

Hunter reached out and kept flexing and relaxing his little palms but Dante didn't, Cole's face was unrecognisable. "Where is maple saush?" he asked, his violet eyes staring deeply into silvery ones.

"She's just with Jeremy. I won't hurt you, Dante. I promise." After picking up Hunter and letting him rest his head on his shoulder, his free hand was warmly outstretched and he waited until the boy fell under his spell and crawled towards him, putting the pacifier that was clipped onto his t-shirt in his mouth, and quietly drifted off.

* * *

**_I'm gonna stop there, seeing if I wrote more, it'd go over 2k words. Anyways, Cole, a character not intro'd yet but will be soon, has basically kidnapped HD and yeah, Canada and Jeremy had a little girl (cue the 'awwws'). Nathan's gonna go mental; time to kill something. But not without someone else knowing first._**


	15. Chapter 15: Rouge

_**Updates will be less frequent because *points to self* this girl's got exams coming up. Enjoy Reading! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Rouge**

The new recruit tapped his leader's shoulder and pointed, the figure holding her Kobra tightly stood and clung onto the handle with half her body swaying on air. She whistled low, "There's a lot of Saints surrounding the area. Status report, Radar."

She peered inside and was shown a panel of rubber-bordered glass with a clear, holographic map of both the interior and exterior of the Saints HQ. "Stealth camouflage has been fixed," the man known as Radar said, adjusting the device on her utility belt and handing her mask. "You're clear to jump. Keep me updated, 21-42-05."

Taking it thankfully, she slid on her mask and turned on the device, the light curving around her than bouncing off. Giving him a 'thumbs up' gesture, she stepped from the cockpit and landed on the roof of the penthouse in a crouch, trainers spreading the impact so there was barely any noise. Taking cover behind a vent unit, she brought up her forearm and touched the screen embedded into the gauntlet, a hovering keypad projecting from it. "21," she whispered to herself. "42. 05. Or was it 06? Nah, it was 05. Definitely 05."

_"Talk to me,"_ Radar spoke in her eardrums and she scowled, getting off her knees and moved stealthily down the stairs.

"I just touched down. What, you want me to say how the landing was? Oh, it was perfect—"

_"Okay! You can shut up now. Jheese."_ She giggled lightly but stopped when she gently pushed the door with her palm, checking to see if anyone was going to come her way. Certain enough, she stepped in and closed the door behind her, and almost jumped in shock when a couple in black and purple passed her, and she was forced to press her back up against the wall. _"Almost get caught?"_

She exhaled and nodded, "Yeah. Almost."

_"Just because they can't see you, doesn't mean they can't hear you. Everything you do is crucial. Try not to breathe so heavily when you're near a Saint."_

"I hear you," she said, sliding to the corner and watching some purple-clad figures have idle conversations and others sharing a beer together in the sitting area. Disregarding them finally, she slipped past and quietly took the stairs, leaning by the bedroom door. "I've gone blind. Help me out here."

_"He's in the kitchen, but he's returning. You have limited time."_ Humming, she whipped the smoke bomb from her belt and used her index finger to rip off the tab, before dashing it into the group at the lounge area. Waiting until the smoke turned thick and the atmosphere was filled with uproars of swearing, she made her move and crept in, making sure to shut the rectangle barricade behind her.

"Okay, I'm in."

_"No need to worry about their AI; I got her distracted by sending her a counter-productive bug. Look around, in the drawers, under the bed, everywhere. We ain't leaving until we find his mask."_

"Roger that." She went to the bed first, searching under the pillows and under the bed, spotting nothing but spare ammo and a couple bucks. Resisting the temptation of taking it, she slid out and investigated the drawers beside it, her face distorting as she rummaged through piles of underwear. "Fuck sake. It's not here."

_"Check the sofa."_ Just as she about to fling the cushions off the sofa, she was dragged back and she yelped, this toned arm tight around her neck.

"Looking for something?" The man that had her hostage asked, reaching for her hips and flicking the switch that rendered her invisible. It had to be this one mission where she fucked up, she could've knocked him out first. Remembering her training in virtual reality, she turned her head slightly, facing the crook of his elbow and bent her knees a bit to widen her stance. He was good, but not experienced enough to realise her gradual reversal.

"Not while you're still awake." She latched onto his forearm and dipped, straightening her legs so her hips pushed back onto his pelvis and drove him off balance. As soon as she felt his weight on her, she pushed up while her arms pulled forward, successfully flipping him over her shoulder and with him dazed, gave him a follow-up strike to his shoulder. She froze in her place, though, when he finally opened his eyes and ceruleans started back at her. "Augmented contacts... _Shit._ No wonder you saw me."

He was pretty damn handsome, with his charcoal-coloured hair cut shorter than she last saw him in the portfolio, a couple strands at the front flicking up to his left and his inhuman, purple eyes that flashed when he blinked. She could see how Amber feel in love with him. When he spoke, though, he sounded just like Radar. "Who are you and what are you doing in my bedroom?"

"The name's Rouge and I'm here to reclaim Mr. Pryor's property."

He laughed as she reached out a hand, helping him to his feet, "You mean his mask, right? He wants it back?"

"Yeah and yeah. Well, I wanted him to have it back. That's why I'm here."

"Sorry, hun," he acquired his Shepherd and pointed it at her, only getting as little as a brow raise. "But you ain't getting shit."

"I know, which is why I'll exchange information about your wife for it."

_"Amber..."_ His aim lowered. "You know where she is?"

"I'm her clone," She reached behind her jaw and applied pressure, the mask dropping in her palms and she grinned, the violet-eyed man stepping back in shock. "Of course I'd know all about her. You too."

"So, I'm gonna give a mask to a woman I don't even know and is presumably my wife's clone?"

"I didn't codename myself Rouge for no reason." She stepped to him and took his hand, placing his palm on her face so it was cupping her cheek, and she leaned into his warming touch. "Soft hands for such a leader like yourself."

"I'll take that as a compliment." His brows jumped, "It's by the TV. Don't worry; I didn't wear that, just in case I got skin infections from the guy... _Err, oops."_

"No worries, I don't even like him myself. I just act as if I do, just so I keep myself, Amber and Radar alive."

"Is that your boyfriend?"

She blushed, _"I. Can't say."_ She moved from him, his eyes trapped in a trance by the hypnotising swaying of Rouge's hips, side to side, _side to side._ Climbing on the sofa, she doubled over it and he bit his lip in frustration, _why did it have to be some goddamn clone?_

Hearing a phone ring, he tapped his pockets but stopped the search when she answered her phone, "What now?"

_"Alex, baby, how've you been?"_

Her eyes narrowed, "Cole...!"

_"I asked you a simple question."_

"What do you want?"

_"His life in exchange for your children's."_ The line was cut before she could even register what he said.

"But I don't have any... No... Son of a bitch!"

"What?" The Boss of the 3rd Street Saints questioned her, peering in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"A member of Alpha has taken Hunter and Dante to Base Two. The call's from Bridgeport so I'm guessing he's there."

_"What?!_ Let me go and kill him myself!" He turned to storm out the door but Rouge caught his hand, pulling him towards her.

"No. You're not going to face Cole. You're part of his trade, and not in this emotional condition. _I'll go."_

"Then what the fuck am I supposed to do?! I can't sit here and pretend like nothing's wrong! My kids' lives are in danger and you want me turn a blind eye?"

She sighed, balling his shirt in her free fist, something that Amber would do to calm her husband down. _"Look,"_ she even put on a delicate voice. _"We'll go_ and get your kids back. But you have to trust me and listen to every word I say. Please."

His voice also became tame, "And you have to promise me that my kids will stay safe."

She peered at his trainers before glaring up at him, "I will kill anyone, who dares touch my children. And that's a promise worth making." He blinked and she smirked, tapping his shoulder before picking up the silenced gun by the bed. "You coming or not? Radar."

_"Yep?"_

"Set a course to Base Two. Someone's about to get their ass kicked."

_"Copy that."_

OoOoO

Amber stopped the car in the middle of the deserted road and sighed in a frustrated manner, taking her hands off the wheel to facepalm and give up completely. _Where the hell was this fucking place anyway?_ The GPS kept leading her to the eye soar and yet, she saw no pink and black. In a fit of anger, she stepped out the car and slammed the door behind her, peering up and the anger left her like it was never there.

There was a city in the sky! Floating there with all its glory and magnificence. From where she was standing, it was barely noticeable, but how was she gonna get up there? City must be at least thousands of feet off the ground. Sighing, she dropped her head and wondered if the Syndicate would be looking for her after slaughtering many men and women. She pushed that thought aside when the engines of cars were heard from a great distance, raising her palms and smirking even before they reached her.

But with the cars came at least two gunships and Amber slightly died inside, certain that she killed more than enough. The winds created by the lowering craft frantically whipped the android's hair back and the first cockpit was opened, her eye gazing at the figure that stepped out.

This average-height man with white hair sucked in the contents of the cigarette between his thin lips. His stride reminded her something of a panther, majestic and swift but predatory and as he was within arm's reached, she grinned. Hands gripped her upper limbs and before she knew it, cinnamon eyes were locked onto hers. "Amber!" He said cheerfully, and still, she just couldn't make it if he was Belgian or French. And by looking at his face, he seemed more younger and _hotter_ than she remembered. "I'm surprised you're still alive."

She decided to play along; she shrugged, "I beat the Grim Reaper at target practice."

But seriousness kicked in and he stepped forward, cutting her wind with a hard blow to the stomach. She reflexively bowed her head and coughed harshly, spitting out crimson liquid that managed to spray up her throat and her hair was tugged, forcing her to stare the young man in the face. "I never got the chance to get my revenge. If you can remember, you're the reason why my sister is dead, _non?"_

"What... _Sister?"_ He punched her again and this time she cried out, wanting to just meet the cold concrete under her feet and just pass out peacefully. She honestly had no clue with what he was talking about. He didn't have a sister… Did he?

_"Elle s'appelait Valérie..._ She meant everything to me but you... _You_ took her away from me, cleared her memory and forced her to commit suicide." Holy shit, Amber thought under the layers of her physical torment._ I never knew she... _I_ could be so cold-blooded like this._ Her chin was raised this time, and she gritted her teeth as her torso begun to heat up painfully.

He turned away from her, "An eye for an eye, Miss. Amber. An eye for an eye." His fist connected with her jaw forcefully as he faced her, enough pressure applied to knock her out cold and she fell limp, her legs unable to hold up her weight.

"What should we do with her, Boss?" One of his lieutenants putting her over his shoulder asked.

"Take her to the Syn Tower... And prep her for memory suppression."

* * *

_**I just realised something; this story's gonna be longer than I thought which means I'm gonna have to start stacking chapters together fluidly. Oh, and for all you non-French speakers (which is almost all of you), Loren said "Her name was Valerie."**_


	16. Chapter 16: Force

_**I'm warning you now, the title is actually in French but for a reason. Enjoy Reading! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Force**

Nathan couldn't stop staring at the pilot and steal glances at Rouge every once in a while. What the fuck has Ultor gotten into these days? First it's that undercover Pyramid bullshit, and now they've made fucking clones. And the worst part, the pilot looked exactly like him but with chocolate hair that was neatly combed and golden eyes like Amber's doppelganger. She started a conversation, "We know who you are, but we'll make sure certain information about you doesn't get sent out to third parties a.k.a Ultor."

He leaned back in his chair, "You do? _Great."_

"We've got intel you might be interested in, that's if you're willing to listen, _Mr. Collins."_ She combed her hair back and he watched the white curls bounce on her shoulders like low-willed springs. He admired what she had on, her little orange long-sleeve top with her tactical vest on top, leather pants, metallic HeyDay sneakers and matching gloves.

"And if you are wondering..." She added, fiddling about with the screen on her gauntlet. "Your wife is safe and sound..." He internally sighed with relief, my baby's fine. It was a shame though, because he didn't let her finish. "But she's inside a virtual reality she can't get out of unless she kills the right person." His smile slightly faltered.

"She's... Unresponsive until she beats the VR?"

"Roughly speaking, yes. The way it was designed was something Ultor recently did... It's a dependent reality, but Killbane chose a pretty difficult target."

"You never told me who you are."

"Alexandra Raine, the official clone of Amber-Leigh Collins and captain of the Luchadores and Masako Unit."

Straight away, his mind sparked to life, the memories of the good, the bad and the better flashing again and again. He stopped drowning his consciousness in his grief and held a gun to his head. "Luchadores and Masako Unit, huh? Then I guess you betta start talking or things might get a bit messy."

"I've had several years of training in the virtual reality training that lasted a few days... _'Baby.'_ If you were to shoot me, you would've missed even before you fired the bullet." As feisty as she was, she was kinda telling the truth. She was too skilled for Nathan but he didn't want to admit that.

_"So,"_ he spoke after that awkward silence between the two of them. "Mind telling me this intel?"

"Still got the Aug contacts on?"

_"Yeah..."_ She swiped upwards on the screen and floating images of the HQ and other files appeared in the large space between them. She stood up and tapped a file, spilling out the contents inside.

"Killbane's planning on destroying your building, and he will do anything to make it a mess on the grid. Missile strikes, explosive bombs... Even a C4 charge can send a couple floors to collapse."

"So, what, he's afraid ima beat his ass again? I'm the reason he doesn't have a mask in the first place."

"Be noted Killbane isn't Killbane anymore. Just Mr. Eddie Pryor. But he's much more resilient now, stuffing his muscles with nanomachines—"

_"Nanomachines?_ Ain't that what Caiden got in his system? Stops him from feeling pain and shit?"

"Exactly. It enhanced his strength, speed and reflexes, also giving him a slow but effective healing factor. You can kill him, but it'll take time. If you're a patient man..."

"Holy shit. Fucking bastard can heal himself. So how can we stop him?" His eyes moved down her frame, admiring the flashbang hanging on her utility belt. _It's best to be prepared than be blown up to shit._

She hissed, "It's going to be a bit tricky."

"I'm risky. _Humour me."_

"You'll need to decrypt the elevator that takes you to the top floor, shut down the turrets or make it friendlies, take out every guard in your way or go all stealthy, I couldn't care less. Since you're a full human, I suggest you be careful."

"Is there any other intel that you can tell me about?"

"Multiple operations going on around Steelport. Two's for weapons, the third for vehicles. The third's coming in by plane in a couple hours; if your guys get there first, maybe you could sabotage the operation. _The other two..._ It, would be better if you got them during transport."

"And why are you telling me this? Ain't you supposed to put me on your hit list or mark me a target, I don't fucking know."

"I'm just sick and tired of being used and abused. Just because I'm a copy of someone else, doesn't mean that I don't have a mind of my own. I'm Alex Raine, not Amber-Leigh. Caiden's already mad at me but I'm just following orders. _Hell,_ he won't even talk to me." He understood where she's coming from, he's been used and abused plenty of times. When Julius planned the boat explosion and fell into a coma because of it, when Dex suddenly dropped off the map, when fucking Sunshine used black magic on him, that time when he was critically injured, that other time when they took him. Been there, done that.

_"Okay..._ So, what you planning?" His gaze locked onto a certain file named Counterplay and tapped it, his hand slipping through the hologram. "Uh..."

She chuckled lightly, handing him a black, leather glove with an intricate system of sensors in its palm. Slipping it on, he tried again and smiled when the file opened and aligned the data inside. He kept staring at this map with several red crosses on it. "I was thinking... Sorry, Radar. _We were thinking_ that if we wanna stop Killbane, we gotta hit him where it hurts. Where it will make a mark."

"And where's that?"

"I was being literal. If we hurt Killbane, we hurt Ultor. He's the foundation of the organisation now, and it he starts crumbling away, the whole structure will fall and the Saints can take back their city. _But..."_

"But what?"

"He's too tactical," Radar told him. "He's always one step ahead and the only way we can get in front is by making a diversion."

"And how's that?"

She expanded the map by gently directing her palms in opposite directions, parallel to the image, "We start hurting a lot of Luchadores."

OoOoO

She grunted as she tried to capture the world by her mental fingertips, still dazed from being slugged hard in the face. Hands were on her again but her mind didn't function her limbs as she felt pressure on her wrist and ankles. Someone with their soft hands lightly slapped her face and she couldn't ignore it, her eyes slowly opening and wanting to pounce on the man that punched her. "Son of a bitch! Get me outta here! _Now!"_

"Glad to see you've come back to us, Miss. Collins," a strong French voice told her and she laughed manically in breaths, rolling her shoulders and flinging up her head, so her hair was behind her rather than draped on her face.

"Wait, hold on—" Her vocals were cut off as a Latina woman landed a hard punch to the gut, her sentence a struggle for air.

"Don't talk when Loren's talking," she said sternly, holding Amber up by her hair and getting a low growl in response. "You listen and speak when asked."

"It's alright, Haven." Glaring hard at her with cold, blue eyes, she threw her head from her grasp and crossed her arms. "Never let anyone talk, do you?"

"Why would I wanna let her talk?"

Finally ending her little choking fit, she gasped for precious air, "What the... _Fuck is going on!?"_

"Miss Amber, please relax for the memory suppression serum is almost ready."

"Memory suppression?"

"The procedure where the memory bank is wiped clean of the good and the bad."

"Truth be told, I barely have any memories. I don't know where I am, who I truly am, but I know who you are. I know you're Phillipe Loren, I see your signs everywhere."

He ignored her, "If it succeeds, no harm done. But thing is, you'll never find out who you really are, will you Amber?" Haven smiled as she went by her side, tapping keys on the dashboard and the restrictions tightened, forcing her into panic mode.

"What?! _No, no, no! Get me out of here!_ I want to know the truth!"

"Only if you tell me why you killed my sister!"

_"I... Don't remember_ and even if I did, you can go fuck yourself." Loren sighed as this vulnerable child of a woman really didn't know how much power he had in his hands. He practically ruled Steelwater and messing about with people like him was the wrong way to go.

She felt something poke her left thigh and she abruptly felt her insides swish and twist about, making her feel nauseous and light-headed at the same time. "Prepare the serum."

"You can't..." She struggled for speech, all the words she gathered in her mouth tumbling down her throat, pushing her so hard that sweat started forming at her hairline. "You can't... Do this... To me...! _Get... Me out... Now...!"_ Realising she had been injected with a paralysis-inducement fluid, she watched helplessly as Haven held the dose of blue liquid in her hand and just as the needle neared her wrist, Amber squeezed her eye shut.

And rounds shattered glass.

The gang members that surrounded her called out words and the heat from the lady beside her vanished quickly, her eye opening in curiosity. Blood already decorated the floor and sparks emitted from firearm nuzzles, her head slowly turning to glare at the damaged cuff on her left wrist. _"Someone help the Saint!"_ A supreme, female voice with an American accent called out and footsteps rushed to her ears, fiddling with the metal straps and snapping them off in an instant. _The Saint?_

Being hauled off her feet, she monitored the people that broke in and felt herself bounce in someone's arms, the heavily suited figure taking her to the large hole in the glass. Turning her head, she widened her eyes as she was pulled into open air and almost winced when nobody was there to support her. "Don't worry, _I gotcha."_

She felt a cushioned chair under her body and sighed, peering at the woman beside her who stabbed her with something and saved her life. She had a fair complexion, with bright, cerulean eyes framed by long lashes, and her hair fell down her forehead and past her shoulders in straight, onyx tresses. She had on a half-torso, leather jacket with short sleeves and cuffs, a dark blue velour corset with black piping and chain detailing underneath. She wore jeans, but it altered material at the thighs; Amber could guess it was a really flexible but strong fibre, and flat-sole, knee-high boots with multiple belts that were fastened.

Taking control of the vehicle she put her in, the former started to regain power over her body and shifted herself, her jaw becoming slack.

"Whoa," was all she could say at she marvelled at the floating, futuristic city. Buildings cowered high above its citizens and she peered under the craft, spotting a dark motorway with many hovercrafts passing along it. Graffiti covered the walls professionally, but it was pulsing, like it had its own independent heartbeat. "Where am I?"

The lady chuckled beside her, "Steelwater. You know? If Steelport and Stilwater did it, this would be their offspring. Beautiful, isn't it?" Amber watched as a hovercraft was in repair, machines replacing the damaged base while another left the area.

But she had other questions in mind, apart from the fact that how the city was floating or why people were out to kill her. "Why did you save me?"

"Matt told me that I'd find you there. You're a pretty deadly woman, Amber, but we need you alive."

"But I don't know who you are."

Her eyes flashed, a smile spreading on her glossy lips. "Call me Gabrielle."

* * *

_**Surprise...? I know, I know, but I asked permission and Sir SaintsRow4Ever said yes. And I had to bring back the Sharron Haven back, her death was so sad, for Amber, myself and others. Team Haven! ;P**_


	17. Chapter 17: Recall

**_I should warn you that there's two storylines: Amber's cyber story and Nathan's reality story. Do not get confused and I'm really trying to get every character involved, even the original ones. Enjoy Reading! ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Recall**

_"So..._ What _is _this?" Amber finally asked, pressing herself firmly against her chair. Even the dashboard was all fancy with its mini screen there and the vehicle's power level there. If this wasn't the future, she wasn't sure what was.

_"What...?_ Not impressed enough?"  
_  
"No..._ I'm confused. What the fuck is going on here? First I stab myself in a fit that I kill some bitch and then my so called husband starts mutating in some fucked up way, and then Caiden comes out of nowhere and says something about waking up... Ugh, _I don't know. _Then I fall into nowhere and end up in Stilwater where I see familiar faces and then I start getting scared because I think I remember them but I think I don't, and the I start killing Morningstar because I find out that they're just sadistic bastards, and then I end up here... Gabrielle, _please_ tell me what the hell is going on." Her story was such a fury of words, she couldn't even understand herself, but Gabrielle somehow slowed down her calm rant and her eyes widened.

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa..._ What was that first part about stabbing yourself?"

"She had a pretty tight grip. Plus, my boobs were close to exploding."

"So, _somehow,_ you fell from the sky, ended up in Stilwater and the Morningstar took you here since you killed some of them. _Hm,_ I heard."

"Yeah..."

"And yet, you don't remember any of your family and friends?"

A silver eye lowered slowly, grazing the toes of her shimmering heels. _"I guess so..."_

"Matt should've warned me about this. He never tells me anything unless I ask him. Well, we're here."

"We are?"

"Yeah. Oh, and _bienvenue à Steelwater."_ Amber shifted in her seat uncomfortably when she felt this sort force pull down on their aircraft, but stopped panicking when she saw clamps fasten themselves on the exterior.

"Loren's right-hand girls said that the Deckers and the Morningstar split. Why?"

Gabrielle stopped chewing her gums and let go off the split steering wheel, swiping down on the mini screen to shut off the engine. "It's a long story..."

"Don't worry, I've got time. Well, I do now."

"Okay... Um, the Deckers and the Morningstar were basically partners in everything, really. We worked together pretty well and were the peace in Steelwater, until you guys came along."

"You guys?"

"Yeah," she pointed at her catsuit and Amber peered down, the colour reminding of something that fell off the tip of her tongue. "The 3rd Street Saints. You came along and wanted to make this city yours, like you did Stilwater and Steelport. But there was something a little off about your gang and we were able to break down every barrier you built. But when we did, Matt killed you and Loren killed your husband."

"Hold on, so am I dead, alive or _undead?_ Cause this whole _'Oh, she's not Amber but then she is'_ bullshit is hurting my head."

"I'll explain about your existence later." The canopy was lifted and the Decker stood, swiftly hopping out and Amber followed, feeling the ground vibrate as the aircraft suddenly sunk into the depths of the building. She examined the port: people were flying about with jet-propelled boots and machines were transporting similar-looking vehicles to exportation or repair.

She let out a low whistle as she caught up with Gabrielle, "Quite the place you guys have here."

"Thanks to the Saints."

"What did they do?"

"Someone from the Morningstar started spreading rumours that the Saints were working with us."

"Were you?"

"Yeah, I've never met a man so compassionate. He saved my life."

"How?"

_"From uncertain death."_ The doors to the elevator suddenly opened and the pair walked in, the woman pressing a button and they were sealed inside, but the elevator suddenly went sideways.

"What happened when they found out?"

"We split up. The Syndicate became a singular group and the Deckers expanded into one half of Steelwater while the Morningstar took the other, never crossing paths."

Then something snapped, "And my kids?"

"Matt decided to take the twins in; he knew what Loren could do to them."

"How old are they?"

"They turned 23 not a while ago."

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah. This means that our war happened 16 years ago."

"What year is this?"

"2034."

_"No,_ isn't this 2018?"

"About twenty years ago... Oh, right."

_"What?"_

"Matt will explain. Anyways, we're here." The doors were opened and Amber blinked, this blue-clad man standing with a hand in his pocket and a handsome smirk on his face. He looked young with his clear, milky complexion and his coal hair cropped short and covering a dark teal eye. His clothing was similar to Gabrielle's; on his torso he had on a neon blue, light-up leather jacket with a gauntlet that featured a keypad and a screen with a neon trim. On his bottom half was skinny, black trousers with knee-high boots that also glowed like his jacket and gauntlet. But there was something about him that triggered Amber's forgotten memories.

Gabrielle dropped her head in her hand in shame and Amber stared at him in confused wonderment, "Amber, this is Matt Miller."

In an instant, she equipped a glittering pistol in hand and aimed directly at his nose, Matt's hands rising in surprise and Gabrielle blinking in confusion. Her upper lip spiked, _"Matt fucking Miller!_ Huh, I thought you bailed out on us, kid."

"Shit, she's remembering..." The woman whispered.

"I don't care if your ass is 16 and a _month,_ I still wouldn't let you live. You don't deserve to."

"Whoa. Amber," his accent was still there. Reminded her of that nurse back in Stilwater. "I'm not 16. I'm _32._ At least let me explain to you while you're here."

She huffed and whirled her gun before packing it in the holster, sliding past Matt and following the holographic signs to his office. She wondered to herself, _why were there signs to his office anyway? Was this place so big, all it took was a left and a right turn to get lost? _"Amber, wait!"

She slowed down for Gabrielle to imitate her pace, "What do you want?"

"An answer to this question."

She suddenly halted and crossed her arms, gazing at the feminine-shaped robots fixing a broken panel in the wall. "I'm listening."

"Who do you think you are and where you do think you are?"

"I'm Amber-Leigh Collins, and I'm in Steelport."

"No," Matt called out and the pair pivoted their upper bodies to show him that they were engaged. "You're not just Amber-Leigh _Taylor _Collins; you were a 3rd Street Saint and the Boss' wife."

"What?"

"And you're not in Steelport, but stuck in a virtual reality named Steelwater." Every single emotion left her face except for gradual awe. She tried to backtrack but she got nothing.

"And how do you know this?"

"I created this reality, took me a couple years but I did it. Not Killbane, he only found out about this as someonne else had managed to hack into my systems. I'm still in England, and you're still on the table unconscious."

"How did this all happen so fast?"

"Your file states that you suffered a serious rib injury. You had a panic attack after having the symptom of shortness of breath and passed out. Considering that you're still Weapon X, Killbane decided to get you strapped in. You're being used as bait in the real world, Amber, and for you to get out of the fake one, all you need to do is listen to what I say."

She shook her head, _"No..._ This just can't be happening! You're lying to me!"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Because you're Matt Miller!"

"Matt," someone spoke behind her and she peered over her shoulder, two pairs of feet visible metres away from her. "Why are you yelling? And who is she?"

"That's your mother." Amber turned around and covered her mouth in shock; there was something about their appearance that reminded her of baby twins. The one on the left had hair of the darkest brunette cropped into a short, stylised mohawk that clashed with his glistening, violet eyes but his face. He looked like someone she's seen before. But the one on the right had coal-coloured hair with white tips falling down to his chin and his silver eyes stared back at her own.

"What? You told us that _our_ mother is _dead."_

"Only to protect you from depression." She dived back into her memories and tried desperately to find out why these two appeared so familiar. Why every time she focused on their faces, a blurry image became sharper and more detailed. But at that moment, did something crack her shell of amnesia and her hand dropped, gazing at the twins.

"You're our mother?" the one with the violet eyes questioned her, crossing his arms defiantly. "Prove it. Tell me our names."

Her voice lowered to an apologetic mumble, _"Hunter? Dante?"_

* * *

**_Holy crap, it's a miracle! After all that time of hiatus, I've finally brought something sweet and short out of this chapter. I know this isn't very descriptive but I just didn't have enough time._**


	18. Chapter 18: Seeing is Deceiving

_**This chapter was gonna have a fight scene but I couldn't fit it in or the chapter would be too lengthy. Sorry, guys. Enjoy Reading! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Seeing is Deceiving**

As soon as Radar landed the chopper, she instantly leapt out of the cockpit with Nathan screaming her name, but she forced herself to ignore him. Her mission was to secure both Dante and Hunter, and people noticeably love taking the piss when she's around. She might not be Amber but she's just as crazy as her.

She neared the double doors and despite the lock steadily opening automatically, her rage moved her limbs and she broke the doors with the sole of her HeyDay, the metal barricades tumbling helplessly through the wide corridor. Her lips spread in a maniacal smile as she bolted through Base Two, passing every door and not sensing anybody behind it, her patience boiling over.

_"Hey,"_ she heard Nathan nervously say behind her as he finally caught up. "Are you alright?"

Her lips didn't move in speech, "Evidently not."

"I'm pissed off myself, Alex, but staying calm is better than staying angry."

"My anger is the more efficient way of bringing out my strength. When I'm angry, I can't calm myself down and neither can you."

"I can try—"

"Don't, try _anything!_ Got it?" Her legs worked faster and she barred her teeth as she came closer to another set of doors, realising it's started to close due to the holographic sign on it displaying** DO NOT ENTER**. _Huh, do not enter my ass._

_"Shit!_ Any alternatives?"

Her lips stared moving again, "Hold my blade!"

"You're not gonna try and stop that door from closing!?"

"I know what I'm doing. Just hold it!" She handed him her blade and slid under the falling metal, just about catching it on her shoulders and feeling the energy course through her veins. Straining to get onto one knee, she scowled as his voice still rung in her ears. "Nathan, I know it's a shocker... But _shut up."_

He cleared his throat, "My bad,_ badass."_

Focusing her concentration to her muscles, she applied pressure and pushed as she heard bolts snapping unwillingly and the gap became wider with every moment that passed. Her face heated up as she gathered more might and used it against the disobedient doors, that suddenly became heavier as she managed to cover at least 5cm.

As soon as the gap was big enough, she transferred into a squat and forced it open with both her legs and arms, sparks flying from the sides. Almost giving up, the mechanism to the doors disabled and she panted, lightly shoving it upwards.

"Holy shit!" Nathan repeated, catching her as she collapsed on him. "Girl's got some muscle."

"Thanks..." Something came flying in their direction and she attempted to block it with her free forearm, the thick chain abruptly coiling around her limb.

"What a surprise, Alex," the woman wielding the dangerous whip said, and she felt her core freeze up as she monitored Saige's fragile body perched up against the wall, her beautiful braids loosened and hair cut short with her blood smeared on her face and neck.

_"Saige!_ You son of a—" Without warning, she tugged hard and Alex was sent flying from Nathan's grasp and into a vertical surface, her knee smacking first upon contact.

_"Alex!"_ The Saint yelled and she raised her head, watching him advance towards her and she attempted to get up, the pain blasting throughout her entire leg.

"And where do you think you're going, Saint?" She cracked her whip and directed it at Nathan but arms spiralled around the woman's frame and she yelped, the whip missing completely and Caiden dashed her away defensively.

"Caiden," the conscious twosome spoke in unison, the android spinning on his heels and staring down at Alex.

"What are you doing here?"

"Alpha has his kids..." She gripped her right thigh and let out a silent cry, Nathan reacting swiftly as he helped her to her feet and doing what he did to her arm before. "I can't, let him get away with this!"

"Who took 'em?"

_"Cole...!"_

"So we're both having problems with Alpha, huh?"

_"Guess... So..."_

_"Fuck..._ Okay, you go get patched up and I'll handle Marie."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine, Alex. Don't worry about me. Boss, get her outta here."

"Before I leave, I wanna know why the fuck you didn't come back to the HQ!"

"I couldn't. I'm tagged." He revealed the metallic bracelet and Nathan narrowed his eyes. "If I take if off, Pryor will know and they'll just destroy me. Just like they did to the Caiden before me."

"Hm..." The woman known as Marie stepped out of the dent in the wall and growled in anger, flinging her whip and Caiden almost instantly spun out of the way, his forearms sprouting blades that sliced though a couple links like soft butter.

"Boss," he turned his head. "Remember the first time we fought together? And you told me why I helped you afterwards?"

His eyes softened and he smirked, "It was because you promised yourself you'll only protect the people around you, be it family or total strangers. And if you have to kill to protect, then so be it."

_"Exactly,_ and I'm protecting you two. Now, go! And don't wait up."

OoOoO

Shaundi stood on the helipad of the HQ, her thoughts blocking out the rest of the city. Gat couldn't be alive, but he is and that's what's bothering her. The more she wondered, the more it baffled her and she held herself tighter, thinking it would just go away. _Still..._ Johnny Gat, the indestructible psychopath is alive, and casually being him. _No,_ it's just not possible. She was present when he died, and so was the Boss. It happened too quickly.

_"Johnny, we're about to jump," she called out on the speaker, her boss fidgeting with the parachute as he slid it on. A chorus of grunts and struggles were heard, and she was beginning to grow worried._

_"Alright. I'll see you in Stil-" Rounds were fired and her eyes widened in horror, the image of the blood of her closest friend splattered all over the dashboard and his body slumped over it._

_"Johnny?"_

She shivered, the memory too realistic to recall again but then again, seeing is believing. So if Gat's alive and killing, then she'll believe that Gat's alive. But it was weird, every time she'd glance over at him, he'd be laughing or joking around as if nothing happened. It scared her, the fact that he remembered dying.

"You alright there, Shaundi?" She heard someone say and she glared at the man beside her swigging his beer.

"I'll be fine."

"You sure? You've been standing there for the last 20 minutes. Are you trying to commit suicide?"

_"No..."_ Her smile faded. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything."

"You've been real quiet lately; it's starting to scare me. You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Johnny."

"Alright."

"How's Canada and Jeremy?"

"Getting better."

"Good." She turned and headed for the steps, smiling as she went up. It was about time she had a decent conversation with him, it would hurt her if they didn't.

"Yo, Shaundi."

"Yes, Johnny?"

"Feature me in _I Wanna Sleep with Shaundi._ Please? I can do it better than every other man on that show altogether!"

She scowled and rolled her eyes, "You got to be fucking kidding me." It's true, Gat was back. For good. And under those layers of doubt and depression, did her smile emerge on her face.

* * *

**_Awww, a little Shaundi/Gat moment, Alex's turnaround and Caiden's loyalty pays off. Isn't that nice? I know, everybody must be thinking "FINALLY!" And I'm not gonna lie, I didn't know where to put this little scene. And I think the quotes are wrong, well, Johnny's line to be precise._**


	19. Chapter 19: Cyberspace

**_Please, please PLEASE forgive me! I've been so strung up with reality that FanFiction didn't occur to me (Look at me, I'm rhyming), but this girl's growing up. A bit faster than she expected, but look at how far she got. She already got her first B and is looking to get $ more A*-C's; she'd cry if she does._**

**_Enough about me, back to Amber. Enjoy Reading! ;)_**

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen: Cyberspace_

Hunter blinked in absolute shock, the woman standing in from of them looking exactly like their mother. She had the hair, the skin, the eyes, even the piercings like her but it's been so long, he didn't know if this really was his mother, and imposter or her ghost. _"Mom?"_

_"Hunter?"_ She whispered his name and forwarded him hesitantly, her hand moving to delicately stroke his cheek. He beamed and took his mother's hand, concentrating on her and her alone.

"He looks like you," Gabrielle pointed out and Amber nodded in agreement, her urges moving her limbs as her arms flung around his body. She felt him tense but he relaxed just as quickly, his limbs tightening and eyes glaring thankfully at his boss.

"I've missed you, mom."

"I've missed you too, Hunter... Oh, I've missed you so much." Parting from her son, she peered at Dante, who appeared more tougher-looking and punkish but all it took was a simple gesture to make the man melt into his mother's embrace. "My dear Dante..." She mumbled in his hair, cupping his face with both hands and reflecting her happiness onto him. "You look just like your father, and your father was a handsome man."

"Hey, what about me? Aren't I handsome?"

She chuckled, beginning to suddenly like this and disregarded the virtual reality crap. It seemed too real for it to be virtual, her emotions, thoughts and feelings and the fact that her twin sons were here, all grown up but just like silly kids. _Too real._ "Of course, my sweetheart. You're just as handsome as your brother."

"But I don't wanna be as handsome as _this_ fool."

"Fine, you can be as handsome as me."

"See that? I'm as handsome as Mom. Try and beat that." As the family members laughed at whatever they were laughing at, Matt walked up to Gabrielle and she tilted her head at his presence.

"I gotta say, Matty, you are quite the genius."

He sighed, "For the last time, it's Matt, not_ Matty._ You make me sound too bloody British. Especially with this accent."

"Whatever, Matty."

"Why do I even try?"

"You ask me."

"Why do I even try, Gabs?"

"Because you love me."

"It doesn't go as far as that, mate."

"Wow, cockblocked by a hacker. Gee, _thanks._ Anyway, now that the player is back in the game, what's gonna happen now?"

"We wait for the rest of them."

"Okay, let's wait. Oh_ merde,_ missile launch as we speak._ We're all gonna die."_

"Very sarcastic of you. But we got the better advantage."

"How?"

"It's Amber-Leigh Collins. Risen from the fucking dead!"

"That's not even the real-"

He covered her mouth with a hand, "They don't need to know that."

_"Aaah._ I see. So, what, we just wait for something to happen?"

"No," he looked at Amber, who glared away from her twin sons for a minute. "We don't have to."

OoOoO

The young technician opened her eyes, the world still in its fuzzy colours as her head was smacked into the wall just as she was fighting for her life. But the figures that danced before her came into view and her pupils contracted, Caiden was fighting Marie. But she knew that he knew he can't beat her.

And just when Saige thought he got her, Caiden dropped on his knees in defeat, helplessly glaring up at the female android as she twirled her whip. _No, no, no,_ she wanted to tell him._ Get up, Ace, you can do it! I just know it._ Fighting her body, she pushed up against the wall with her back and silently moaned as her left arm was snapped from its initial alignment. Finally sliding to her feet, she staggered slightly before bringing her untouched hand to her ear, whispering something.

Marie turned in shock, unable to register how Saige was still alive and moving, and a blade whizzed across her face. Her charcoal hair flipped as she spun in reflex, "You, little, fuck! I'm surprised you're not dead yet."

The girl was too busy stroking Caiden's pet but when she acknowledged her insult, she stood up and brushed off the remaining strands of gentle lilac from her shoulders. "Marie, I am sick and tired of your... Your_ crap!"_

Caiden blinked, _"Saige?"_

"First, you cut my hair, almost beat me to death and suddenly drag my friends into this all because of a little secret?!"

"My, my. Someone's got a temper. Naughty Saige."

"What sec-" His words came out as spluttered chokes as her whip spiralled around his throat, but Saige wasn't going to drop her defence.

"You tell him and I kill him here and now."

"You, wouldn't _dare,_ Marie."

"You think I'm scared of a whiny little brat like you?"

"Then you don't know this whiny little brat!" Her gloved fist crushed Marie's nose, the force hard enough the rock her skull but she stayed upright, holding in her screams. Just when she removed her hand from her face, her time wasted defending herself proved as a wrong tactic as Caiden kneed her back and brought her down to defeat. Quickly, he latched onto the chain-link whip and used it against its owner as he coiled it once around her neck and tightened.

Marie's yellow eye's bulged then suddenly clamped shut as she strained to escape her own prison. "What do you have to say about that? That's right, nothing!"

"Alpha's gonna... Come after you... You little shit...!"

"That's a shame. Echo, inject the nanomachines."

The dog diverted his gaze to the resisting woman and nodded, "Affirmative." His snake-like tail stole the device from his own jaws and strode towards the Alpha member, stabbing it into her left thigh and earned an edgy gasp in return.

"What did..." Her arm muscles jolted. _"You do to me...?!"_

"You have to realise: I made you what you are today. And since you thought you had the right to call me a_ little shit,_ then I suppose you're a defect. I'm sorry, Marie, but practice makes perfect." The woman painfully fell to her side and the glow to her chains faded as Caiden lost grip to it, staring at a provoked Saige.

"What was it?"

"Her life depends on her nanomachines. Without it, she's just a dead human in a robot body."

"Not that, the secret."

She tried to avoid the question by squatting beside the corpse and reaching for the aviator goggles, tugging it over the woman's head and placing it on her's. "What's mine was yours."

_"Saige..._ Why won't you tell me?"

"Echo, I want you to head to the security room and fry the controls with an EMP."

"Affirmative." Caiden became frustrated with the odd suspense and gripped her arm, dragging to her feet and he blinked, her clear blue eyes completely lifeless. And with her blood still decorating her face, it seemed like she killed someone without notice.

"Saige... Are you okay?"

"I'll get better." She yanked her arm back and dove into her pocket, getting out a butterfly clip.

"Here," he insisted and took the clip from her, gently sweeping her hair to the side and clipping it in place. The lights in the building cut off and an alarm went off, the base's emergency power starting up.

"That should cut off all the cameras."

_"Now,_ will you tell me?"

* * *

**_Cliffhangerrrrrrrr! What's the secret, Saige? We wanna know! Oh, and one more word: Rectifier._**


End file.
